All I've Ever Wanted
by Jacks Goddess
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere Special...Kristy and Jack and Will and Elizabeth are married...but will the couples be happy? Focuses mainly on Kristy and Jack...Please R&R, No Flames!
1. Congratulations

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Jack Sparrow…sniff, sniff…but I do own Kristy and future characters:)

A/N: I'm back! I still don't know where I want this story to go…but I am working on it…it probably wont be as long as the first but it will be good…well, at least I hope you think so. Well on with the story. Things in '' single quotes are thoughts.

**Please Read…**Oh and to anyone who thinks of flaming me…why do you all read the whole story and then decide to tell me that it was 'stupid' or a 'mary-sue'? If you don't like it then don't read on and tell me you didn't like it because I don't care…and it just doesn't make sense…and anyways I don't listen to flames…I only listen to reviews that try to help me and those that are nice:) So anyways on with the story…

Chapter One: Congratulations

**Kristy's POV**

I open my eyes to find myself alone in bed…'Jack must be eating' so I roll out of bed and change into a pair of clean black pants and a fitting white shirt and start to head for the galley when I see Elizabeth leaning over the side of the ship.

"Elizabeth…are you alright." I ask as I walk towards her and then start to rub her back.

"No…I don't feel very well…I haven't felt very good the last few mornings." I think for a moment we have been on the Black Pearl for three months now…and being newly weds its very possible.

"'Lizabeth when was the last time you had a…menstrual cycle?" I look at her and see her eyes widen.

"It's been about two months…do you think that's what it is?" Elizabeth didn't look sad she looked happy and excited, only for a split second though, for she began to throw up again.

"Probably…does Will know that you have been feeling sick?" I wait for her to finish emptying her stomach.

"No…I've only thrown up during breakfast or when he is working…he has no idea." I continue to rub her back as she stands up and hugs me.

"Kristy, I hope I am…do you think Will will be happy?" I pull her back and look her in the eye with a grin on my face.

"Are you kidding he will be so happy!" Elizabeth hugs me one more time and I take her arm and lead her back to her cabin.

"You should rest; do you want me to send Will in so you can tell him the good news?" Elizabeth looks up at me with an amused look on her face.

"No…not yet I want to tell everyone later…promise you wont say anything?" I look down at her with a small smile on my face.

"I promise, now get some rest." I stand and leave the room shutting the door behind me. I lean against the wall and take it all in. 'Why am I not pregnant? Elizabeth and Will are going to have a baby and they haven't done it nearly as often as Jack and I! I want to have a child…I am happy for Will and Elizabeth though. But does Jack want to have children? "Ugh, I can't think anymore I need some breakfast." I say to myself as I walk from Will and Elizabeth's cabin to the galley and find Jack, Will, and Anamaria eating oatmeal and some bread.

"Good morning Kristy." Both Will and Anamaria reply I smile and tell them good morning as I walk over and sit on Jack's lap, 'at least he can make me feel somewhat better' I think to myself as I kiss him softly on the lips and then take a piece of bread and take a bite.

"Good morning luv…how did ye sleep?" Jack asks and I finish chewing the piece of bread that was in my mouth.

"Fine." I don't want to talk too much…I might accidentally let it spill that Elizabeth is pregnant and then all hell will break loose.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack somehow always knows when something is bothering me…just like I can always tell when something is bothering him.

"Let's go talk." I stand up and then take Jack's hand in mine and lead him to our room. Once inside I shut and lock the door behind me and then turn around so I am almost in Jack's arms.

"Well luv, it's a little early, bu' tha's fine with me." Jack closes the gap between us and wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss my neck.

"Jack, as much as I love this, I really want to talk." Jack pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"Ye alrigh' luv?" Jack holds me in his arms as I try to figure out the best way to ask him.

"Jack…do you want children?" I look Jack in the eye and wait for his response.

"Well luv if this be the way of tellin' me tha' ye are pregnant…" I cut Jack off.

"No, I'm not pregnant I just wanted to know, that's all." I look down, well he didn't sound upset…maybe he does want kids.

"Luv," Jack says as he lifts my head up so I am looking him in the eye once again "I would love ta have kids with ye…why? What's going on?" Jack has a questioning look on his face; I can't keep anything from him, I look away as I slowly tell him what I had promised Elizabeth I wouldn't.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Will but, Elizabeth is pregnant, I just found out today…and I guess I am jealous, I really want to have children." I let a tear fall from my eye which was quickly wiped away by Jack's thumb.

"Luv…its alrigh' we 'ave only been married for three months we have plenty of time." Jack softly kisses my lips and I can't help but feel better. 'We do have plenty of time…I should just be happy for Will and Elizabeth, I know she would be happy for me.'

"Thank you Jack, I know everything will happen when it's ready to." I smile as Jack starts to kiss my neck. "Jack…it's early…don't you want to wait?" I say in between kisses, Jack then starts to lightly suck on my bottom lip and I feel my legs go weak. "Actually, never mind." Jack lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him as he leads us to the bed.

"I love ye." Jack huskily whispers in my ear as he undoes the buttons on my shirt and then throws it on the floor.

"I love you too." I tell Jack as I start to remove his shirt; once I get it off I throw it on the floor and kick off my shoes while Jack takes his boots off and then lies down on the bed. I crawl up Jack's body and straddle his hips. I place soft kisses on his bare chest as he softly runs his hands up and down my back. I let out a content sigh and Jack and I spend the morning in complete bliss.

**How was it? Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks to all my reviewers at the end of Somewhere Special you guys are so wonderful…**

**Mrs. R Sparrow- You are such a cutie you need to update your story though!**

**Wolf's Moon- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the sequel!**

**Audreyhepburn19- Thanks for your reviews I hope I hear more from you!**

**White rose-black stems- Awww…you wrote a beginning review and a final one…thanks for being there and reviewing!**

**Laguacious in writing- New reviewer! I hope I hear tons more from you!**

**Charlotte Norrington- New reviewer! I hope you enjoy the sequel and remember to review!**

**Madame Opera Ghost- Thank you so much…you are too sweet…review more often!**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- I have loved hearing from you and I hope you enjoy the sequel…oh…love your stories!**

**Brittany- Oh thank you so much…I'm sorry I made you cry but I am so happy that I could write something that touching…keep reviewing!**

**Wanna see your name above? REVIEW and watch it happen!**


	2. Being with Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC only Kristy and the other characters that are new to you!

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update…stupid teachers…I may be a while in between updates so …please bear with me:) Oh and this chapter is dedicated to the sweetest person on this site…**Mrs. R Sparrow**, you help me so much and you always have the sweetest things to say! So everyone enjoy…

Chapter Two Being with Jack

Have you ever been in love you could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars you're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever walked on air, ever felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could but it really feels that good  
Have you ever been in love?

The time I spent waiting for something that was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...

I continue to sing as I trace lazy circles on Jack's bare chest. I feel so comfortable in his arms, nothing can hurt me, and I know everything will be all right.

Have you ever said a prayer and found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been...

Some place that you ain't leavin' somewhere you gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever been in love you could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been in love?  
Have you ever been in love?  
So in love

"I luv it when ye sing." Jack looks down at me and his arm tightens around my waist.

"I thought you were asleep…but thank you…I love it when you hold me in your arms." I softly kiss Jack's chest and then sit up in bed.

"We should be gettin' up soon luv, we be in Port James later tonight, we nee' ta get supplies and 'Lizabeth nee's ta see a doctor." I look over at Jack and he gives me a small smile. "Don' worry luv, we will have a child soon enough."

'How does this man always know what I am thinking?' I wonder to myself as I start to get out of bed and change into a pair of black pants and a loose fitting white shirt. "I know Jack; sometimes I just start thinking that our turn won't come and then what?" I sit back down on the bed and Jack wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"We will luv, jus' be patient, we will have a chil' soon enough." I look into Jack's eyes and know that he is right.

"Your right, now get going." I playfully hit Jack on the arm and he crawls out of bed and gets dressed. "Ready?" I ask as I finish dressing, Jack nods and wraps his arm around my waist and we head up on deck.

"Good morning." Elizabeth says as we step onto deck, the sun still hasn't risen yet.

"Good morning Elizabeth, how did you sleep?" I ask as Elizabeth envelops me in a hug.

"Very well, and yourselves?" I look over to Jack who has a smirk on his face.

"Well the fifteen minutes of sleepin' were wonderful, aye luv?" Jack asks and then he playfully smacks my bottom and walks off towards the helm leaving Elizabeth blushing and myself grinning madly.

"Oh he thinks he is so funny." I exclaim to Elizabeth as I shake my head and give a small laugh.

"Yeah…funny." Elizabeth says as her cheeks start to return to normal color. "So Kristy, there are a bunch of sails that need mending do you care to help me?" She asks with a small smile on her face, ever since she had found out she was pregnant she doesn't have many chores she can do.

"Sure, lead the way." Elizabeth walks below deck into one of the storage rooms where a space has been cleared so we can fix the sails.

"Ok here is your needle and some thread and just pick up a sail and start mending." Elizabeth hands me the needle and thread and I sit down on the floor and pull a sail towards me.

"How have you been doing Elizabeth?" I ask as we both start to mend our sails.

"I'm good now that the morning sickness is over; those were the worst weeks of my life." Elizabeth gives a small laugh and I smile at her.

"You are so lucky Elizabeth; just think you are going to be a mother." Elizabeth looks at me and a small smile appears on her face.

"I know it's the best feeling, but it also makes me nervous, I mean I have to teach this child everything, and what if I don't know how to be a good mother?" Elizabeth says as her smile disappears and is replaced with worry.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, you will be a wonderful mother, plus you have Will and if you ever need any help Jack and I are here too." Elizabeth gets a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, and I will always be there for you too." I give Elizabeth a small smile and go back to my mending.

"So how long were you and Jack stuck on the island without rum?" I manage to ask between my laughter, Elizabeth had been telling me the story of how her and Jack were marooned.

"Well by the time Jack woke up we were on the island under an hour before we were rescued." Elizabeth had been laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face.

"It wasn' tha' funny luv." Jack says as he enters the room.

"Oh yes it was." Elizabeth says as I try to gain control of my laughter.

"An' what are ye laughin' at luv?" Jack asks as he turns towards me. "Ye love rum almos' as much as I do so wouldn' ye be just as upset?"

"Jack, hunny, its just rum it's good but not good enough to risk my life over." I look up at Jack and see the horror on his face.

"Ye hurt me luv…" I look at Jack and see a look of sadness on his face and I immediately regret what I had said.

"Oh baby…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I take Jack's hand and give it a small squeeze.

"Ye will 'ave ta work for me forgiveness." I look at Jack's face and see the smirk slowly appear on his face.

"Oh you want me to work for it do you?" I stand up and slowly run my hand up Jack's thigh and stop at his waist. "Well then, follow me." I whisper huskily in Jack's ear and I take his hand in mine and lead the way towards the bedroom.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here." Elizabeth calls after us but Jack and I are already up on deck.

Jack and I start to head for our cabin but are stopped by Will calling to us from across the deck.

"Where are you two going?" Will asks with a small smile on his face. "We will be in Port James in about two hours."

"That will be enough time…see you in two hours Will." I call to him and continue into the cabin as I hear Will give a small laugh and see Jack give him a small wink. I walk into the cabin and shut the door behind Jack and me and then turn to face him.

"So you think it's funny to trick me?" I ask as I slowly walk behind Jack and climb on to the bed and sit up on my knees.

"Well if all goes as planned luv, I will be 'aving a good two 'ours ahead of me." Jack slowly starts to make his way towards me but I stop him.

"Oh no you don't, if you want to have a 'good two hours' you are going to have to do something for me." I slowly pull Jack towards me by his shirt and place a small kiss on his bare chest as he puts his hands on my hips.

"An' wha' would tha' be luv?" Jack asks as I continue to place kisses on his chest and neck.

"Dance with me." I whisper against his neck as I feel him take hold of my arms.

"Put on some music." Jack tells me, so I climb off the bed and head over to the chest of drawers and take out the CD player and put in a CD. I skip to the last song I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aersomith and walk towards Jack. He wraps one arm around my waist and holds both of our hands out to the side and we slowly start to dance.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Jack spins me out and I slowly spin back in so that my back is against his chest, I do a sexy shake and hear Jack give a small moan into my hair. I spin around so that I am facing him with both of his hands on my hips I slowly lean back and then come back up sliding my arms around his neck.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

Jack's hands slowly wander all over my back and eventually end up on my butt and he gently presses me closer to him.

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time

Jack places his hand under my chin and lifts my face up so that I am looking into his eyes. He doesn't say anything but just looks into my eyes as he slowly runs his hands over my back.

"I love ye so much." Jack says to me with soft, caring, sincere eyes. "That song couldn' 'ave been more true."

"I love you too Jack, you are so good to me, I will love you for the rest of my life." Jack smiles and then captures my lips in a soft, passionate, knee weakening kiss. Jack's kisses soon become more rough and desiring and soon he moves us to the bed where we spend the rest of the afternoon in complete happiness.

"Captain, we are in Port James." A rough voice calls from the other side of the cabin door.

"Aye, tell the Turners to wai' the res' of the crew can go inta Port." Jack calls in a softer voice.

"Aye Captain." Jack and I hear retreating footsteps and decide it is time to get up. Once Jack and I have dressed we head up on deck, where we find Will and Elizabeth waiting.

"Are you two finally ready to go?" Will calls to us and Jack gives him and evil glare.

"Never rush a captain an' his wife, mate." Jack slowly lets a smirk slide across his face and we head into Port.

**So there's the chapter, how did you all like it? Review and tell me what you think. A special thanks to…**

**Mrs. R Sparrow- You are so sweet for helping me! I am glad that you still have an interest in my story, and when you review it makes everything better. I hope that you will keep reviewing in the future.**

**Audreyhepburn19- Thank you so much for reviewing and I do hope to hear more from you…and I will try to update more in the future!**

**Spirit of the Sky- I am so happy to hear from you again, I do hope you like this story as much as the first!**

**Charlotte Norrington- Thank you so much I love hearing from you and I hope you keep reviewing!**

**WellCutMeOffAndCallMeSparrow- A new reviewer…ah it makes my day. I hope you like this story and thank you for your kind compliments…you are so nice**.


	3. Already

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC only Kristy and any other characters that are new to you.**

**Chapter Three- Already**

**Kristy's POV**

"Jack…can we go now?" I am sick of sitting in the small tavern the 'Sandy Shore' and I am ready to go back to the Pearl. It has been a long day we first gathered supplies, more rum for Jack and the crew, and also food and water. Will then took Elizabeth to the doctors and she found out that she is indeed pregnant but they both decided to stay on board the Pearl while Jack, I, and the rest of the crew came to the Sandy Shore.

"Aye luv…we can go." Jack drains the last of his rum and stands taking my hand in his as we head for the door. "Crew, we be leavin' tomorrow afternoon but I wan' ye all ta return to the Pearl tonigh', savvy?" Aye's erupt from the crew and Jack and I leave the pub into the night and head for the docks. Jack wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "How ye feelin' luv?" Jack asks as he gently squeezes my waist.

"Fine…I'm just tired." I say as Jack and I turn to walk down the dock and to one of the boats to row out to the Pearl, but Jack stops and puts his other arm around my waist.

"Too tired for ol' Jack?" He asks as he slowly starts to kiss my neck.

"Jack…people are watching…not here." I tell him as people walk by and stare at us with small almost embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"Aye luv." Jack grabs my hand as he starts to run down the dock, he then helps me into the boat and then gets in himself. Jack starts to row out to the Pearl, once we are about a third of the way out I slowly move so that I am straddling Jacks legs and wrap my arms around his neck. Jack has now completely forgotten about rowing and he places his hands on my thighs.

"Here's better." I say in between the soft kisses that I place on his neck. I trail the kisses up to Jack's mouth and in a few moments he is placing soft kisses down my face and onto my neck. He reaches my collar bone and makes a low moaning noise that drives me wild, I begin to laugh. "Jack…that tickles." I tell him as he begins to kiss me again, his kisses now becoming more rough and needy.

"I love it when ye laugh." Jack says before capturing my lips in a passionate, wanting kiss. When Jack and I finally break apart for air I look into his lust, desiring eyes.

"We had better go to the Pearl." I say in a quiet whisper, not wanting to leave the warmth of Jack's arms.

"Aye luv…the Pearl will be better." I slowly climb off Jack and sit back down then he continues to row us back to the Pearl.

"Evenin' Captain, Kristy." Pete, one of the members of the crew left on watch calls down to us from the deck of the Pearl as he throws us a rope. Jack helps me get started climbing up the rope and once I reach the deck I turn and thank Pete.

"Aye Kristy, 'ave a goo' evenin'." Pete turns and walks away as Jack grabs my hand and we head for our cabin. Once inside Jack turns and locks the door and then captures my lips in another knee weakening kiss. My kisses become needier matching Jack's and I lead us back to the bed as I start to fumble with the buttons on Jack's shirt. Jack gently lays me down on the bed never breaking our kiss and he places my hands above my head and holds them in place with one of his hands. Jack slowly trails his other hand down the left side of my body while he makes a trail of kisses down the middle of my body.

"Jack…" I plead as Jack unbuttons my shirt; not being able to use my hands is driving me crazy. I arch my back as Jack slowly drags his hand across my stomach sending a pleasurable but ticklish feeling through my body. I open my eyes and stare into Jack's as he slowly lets a mischievous grin appear at the corners of his lips. He slowly leans down and places a soft kiss on my stomach, not removing his lips from my stomach he whispers to me.

"Wha' is it tha' ye wan' luv?" Jack asks with an innocent look now on his face. "This?" He asks as his hand slowly moves up the inside of my thigh and I let out a small gasp and begin to squirm.

"Jack…please, this is torture." I beg Jack as he slowly places kisses up my body and stops at my mouth.

"Aye luv…torture is wha' I go through every moment tha' I'm not spendin' with ye." Jack lets go of my hands and I look into his loving eyes. 'This man is amazing' I think to myself as put my hand on Jack's chest as I hungrily kiss his lips and we spend the rest of the evening in passion.

"Jack I brought you breakfast." I had woken up early this morning and decided to make Jack breakfast before he had to go to the helm. "Wake up hun…" I place the tray down on the table and walk over to Jack thinking he is still asleep but I find that he is very much awake for he pulls me down on the bed and wraps both of his arms around me.

"Mornin' luv." Jack says before he places a soft kiss on my lips. "We will be settin' sail in a few 'ours, bu' before we leave I nee' ta go ta port, do ye wan' ta stay here?" Jack asks as he softly caresses my cheek.

"Yes, I will stay here, when will you be leaving?" I have wanted to talk to Elizabeth for a while and now would be a good time before we set sail.

"Well as soon as I finish me breakfast…I'm takin' Will an' some of the crew with me."

"Ok I will go and finish cleaning up the galley, come and see me before you go." I give Jack a quick kiss on the lips before I leave the room, not hearing Jack breath a sigh of relief.

"Be careful savvy?" I whisper to Jack as he envelops me in a hug…I hate not going with him but I want to stay and talk to Elizabeth.

"Aye, ye too." Jack gives me another kiss on the lips before him, Will, and about ten crew members climb down into two boats and row to shore.

"Well Elizabeth how about you help me in the galley today?" I look over to Elizabeth with a small smile on my face.

"Sure, that would be wonderful." I head for the galley and once inside I shut the door behind us. "Ok what's going on?" I quickly look to Elizabeth who has a smile on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask as I hand Elizabeth an apron and I then tie one around my waist. "Well tomorrow is my birthday and I feel…lost, I guess is the word. I mean I don't know if Jack remembers and I can't come out and say anything because it would be awkward, even if he is my husband." I look over at Elizabeth and give her a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry Kristy; Jack remembers everything he won't forget." I feel somewhat better just from that statement and decide not to worry anymore.

"Thanks Elizabeth, I'm so happy that I have you to talk to." Elizabeth walks over and gives me a hug.

"And I am glad that I have you to talk to." I give Elizabeth one last squeeze and then head over to the stove.

"Well I guess we should get started on lunch then, will you cut this fish up for me?" I ask as I start to cut up the vegetables for the fish stew.

"Well good afternoon to you to Captain." I reply as Jack walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist placing kisses on my neck. "Jack, I'm trying to finish lunch…" I finish cutting up the last of the bread and turn around in Jack's arms.

"Lunch can wai'." Jack whispers in my ear as I feel myself slowly giving in to Jack's kisses.

"Not when the crew is involved…later I promise." I manage to say between Jack's kisses, he then lets a smirk spread across his face and he places one last kiss on my lips.

"Aye luv, later." Jack leaves me to finish the last of the lunch. Once I finish placing the stew into bowls and the bread onto the plates I start to carry the food into the galley where I find about half the crew already waiting for their lunch including Jack and Will who are quietly talking with Elizabeth which quickly stops as I get closer to the table. I place a bowl in front of three of the crew members and place a plate of bread on the table, all of them thanking me quickly before beginning to shovel the food into their mouths.

As I finish serving the rest of the crew I bring four bowls to the table for Jack, Will, Elizabeth and myself. I sit down next to Jack and his hand quickly moves for my leg and we all begin to eat. "So Jack, what did you and Will go into town for?" Jack hadn't told me anything about his trip into port and I was curious as to what he went for.

Jack leans in close to me and whispers in my ear. "Will wen' ta ge' somethin' fer Elizabeth, bu' don't tell her anythin' savvy?" I nod my head and we all continue to eat, myself not noticing Jack wink at the Turners. Once we are finished cleaning up the galley Elizabeth and I decide to take a break before starting on dinner so we both go up on deck and find a good place to sit and talk.

"Ah…it feels so nice to sit down." Elizabeth exclaims as she takes a seat on an old wooden crate. "So Kristy how old will you be tomorrow?" Elizabeth asks me with a small smile on her face.

"I will be twenty-two…I've wanted to ask you for sometime now Elizabeth how old are you?" I have been wondering how old she was for sometime now.

"I will be twenty in February." I look at Elizabeth with a shocked expression on my face, she is only nineteen? 'But that's a common for this time.' I think to myself and I realize that Elizabeth is looking at me strange. "Are you alright Kristy?"

I nod my head. "Yes, I'm fine it just surprised me that you are only nineteen, but then again I am only twenty-one." Elizabeth lets out a small laugh.

"You know what else, we are both lucky that we got to marry men that we really love, I almost had to marry the commodore of Port Royal, and I don't have feelings for that man like I do for Will, is it still like that in the future?"

I look at Elizabeth and shake my head and give a small laugh. "Not in the United States it isn't, but in other countries it is still that way." I had never thought about it before, Elizabeth was lucky to be able to marry Will. "We had better get back to the galley and start on dinner." Elizabeth nods and we both head below deck and start on dinner.

"Dinner was delicious Kristy and Elizabeth." Will states after finishing his dinner, ayes sound out from the crew and they all head back to their duties.

"Aye luv…tha' was wonderful." Jack gives my leg a little squeeze before he kisses me on the lips.

"Thank you…just let me clean up and I will come and find you." I give Jack one more kiss before he goes back to the helm, while Elizabeth and I clean up the galley.

Once we finish Elizabeth goes to her cabin after we tell each other goodnight, and I go in search of Jack. I find Jack on deck talking to Will in a hush whisper, as I get closer they stop and turn towards me. "There ye are luv, did ye finish cleanin' up?" I shrug off the whispering and figure it is just ship talk and walk into Jacks arms and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, and Elizabeth already went to bed she wanted me to tell you Will." Will nods and bids us goodnight before going to bed himself. "It's so quiet and peaceful." I tell Jack as I snuggle into his embrace and look up towards the stars.

"Aye luv…do ye wan' ta go ta bed?" I look up at Jack and nod my head, cooking all day had been hard for Elizabeth and I. Jack takes my hand and tells Gibbs to wake him at the end of his shift. Gibb nods and Jack leads me into the cabin, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"What did Will get for Elizabeth in port?" Curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Some new dresses an' shoes tha' will be easy fer her to wear while pregnant." I nod and secretly wonder to myself why he was buying them already, but I guess it is good to be prepared.

"Oh that's good…now Jack Sparrow, I believe you were starting something earlier." I say I lightly trace my finger on Jack's chest and then begin to undo the buttons.

"I though' ye had forgotten." Jack says before he captures my lips in a desiring kiss and leads us to the bed.

**Well there's the chapter…just a fun one next one will have a point to it I promise. Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all…please keep reviewing!**


	4. Birthday?

Disclaimer: I only own Kristy and the characters that are new to you.

Chapter Four- Birthday?

**August 12, 1769**

"Jack?" I sleepily ask as I roll over and notice the empty space next to me where Jack is supposed to be. I roll out of bed and pull on my pants and a tighter fitting white shirt and head up on deck in search of Jack.

"Jack?" I call as I step up onto deck and begin to look around and spot him at the helm talking to Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth. 'What the hell is up with all the whispering?" I wonder to myself as I notice Jack glance down to me and wink. 'What is he up to?' I shrug it off and head into the galley to begin breakfast for the crew. I pull out oats, some sugar, and some of the milk and begin to make oatmeal for the crew. 'Don't worry Elizabeth will at least remember that it is your birthday.' I tell myself as I let a single tear roll down my face, but I quickly wipe it away and continue with breakfast.

Once I have finished I call up to the crew that breakfast is ready and soon the galley is full of hungry pirates. I begin to serve the crew until all that remain are Will, Elizabeth, Jack and I. I place a bowl in front of each one of them and then sit next to Jack after kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Will and Elizabeth." I say as I let a small smile spread across my face.

"Good morning, Kristy." They reply in unison before they continue to eat their breakfast. I take a few bites and then slowly begin to stir the oatmeal around, I don't feel hungry anymore and want to go and lay in bed. I can feel someone looking at me and I turn my head and notice it is Jack; he is looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Ye alrigh' luv?" Jack asks as he places a hand on my leg and puts his spoon down.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just don't feel that good, is it alright if I clean up and then go lay down?" Jack leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Aye, ye can jus' leave the dishes, I'll ge' Pete ta clean them up." Jack softly kisses me on the lips and I leave the galley to go back to the cabin. I walk in and look around the room and notice that it is messy but I lack the will to clean it. I walk over and lie down on the bed, not willing myself to cry I wrap up in a blanket and stand up and walk over to the desk and find a piece of paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink and sit down and begin to write.

August 12, 1796

Why can't I just tell Jack that today is my birthday? I think it is because I am afraid that it will cause problems, what if he did remember and he gets mad at me for telling him again? I guess I still have fears of my father that I can't get rid of, its almost as if sometimes I feel like if I do something wrong Jack will get mad and treat me like my father did, and I don't want that. But then I tell myself that I will never have to see my father again and I calm down and then I tell myself that Jack is wonderful and he would never hurt me. Why do have to feel like that? I love Jack with all my heart and I always will, until the day I die, and I want him to know that. I want him to think the world of me, but most off all I just want him to love me, I know that I can't live without him no matter what.

I look down at the paper and feel better, it doesn't matter if Jack forgot my birthday, because I know that he loves me, and that's all that matters. I take the piece of paper and hide it in one of my drawers and then turn around and look around the cabin. 'I really should clean this up' I tell myself as I look at the unmade bed and the clothes thrown randomly about the room, so I take the blanket and put it in one of the empty chairs and begin to make the bed. Once I have finished with the bed I decide that it is to quiet so I quietly begin to sing to myself.

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

You're taking over me

You're taking over me

I look around at the clean room and decide to lay down for a moment before I go and start on lunch for the crew. I go and grab the blanket from the chair and walk back to the bed and lay there quietly thinking about how wonderful the last three months have been, it will be four months on the twentieth. My eyes slowly start to close and before I know it my world has gone dark.

"Luv, I brough' ye yer lunch." I open my eyes and find Jack placing a tray down on the desk and then he walks towards me. "Are ye feelin' better?" He asks as he places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yes, I think all I needed was some more sleep, who made lunch?" I ask as I sit and prop myself up against the headboard.

"'Lizabeth did, she made potatoes an' baked some bread ta go with it." Jack says as he brings the tray over to me, the food looks wonderful. "I wan' ye ta stay in here fer now an' I will come back later ta get ye." Jack says as he kisses my cheek and then leaves the cabin.

'Why do I have to stay in the cabin? I need to start on dinner in a while.' Oh well he's the captain, we will just have to eat later if he doesn't come and get me soon. I finish the potatoes and take the tray over to the table and then go and lay back down on the bed. 'What am I supposed to do? I already cleaned; maybe I can take a bath.' I open the cabin door and notice Gibbs walking by.

"Gibbs, could you go and get Jack for me?" Gibbs nods and walks and in a few moments Jack appears and walks down the stairs to stand in front of me. "Jack would it be alright if I take a bath, I don't have anything else to do." Jack pushes me into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"I'm sure we could think of somethin' fer ye ta do." Jack slowly begins to kiss my neck and wrap his arms about my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Jack, this is great but shouldn't you be at the helm?" I ask as I slowly bring my arms up around Jack's neck.

"Aye luv, later then?" Jack asks as he gives me one last kiss on the lips and holds me in his arms as I smile and nod my head. "I will ge' Gibbs ta bring ye in some water so ye can take a bath." Jack gives me one last kiss and then turns and leaves the cabin. I feel a lurch as the anchor is being dropped, 'Are we at port?' I wonder to myself. I quickly find myself a towel and as I begin to walk back into the main cabin there is a knock at the door.

"Kristy we 'ave yer wa'er." I hear Pete call from the other side of the door, I quickly open the door and Pete, Gibbs, Henderson, Frank, and Steven walk into the room all carrying a bucket of water.

"Are we at port Gibbs?" I ask but Gibbs on smiles and shakes his head, leaving me completely bewildered. After they have poured the water into the tub they all exit the room and leave the cabin in silence once again.

I take the towel and set it next to the tub and then slowly ease my body into the lukewarm water. I settle into the water and know that my bath can't be too long for the water will get cold fast. 'Oh well maybe if I fall asleep this day will end and then I wont have to worry about my birthday anymore.' For I am almost certain at this point that Jack has forgotten my birthday, along with Elizabeth for she has not breathed a word about it all day. I slowly wash my hair and try to get some of the tangles out while my hair is slippery from the soft shampoo. I then wash my body and then decide to get out for now the water is turning quite cold and I believe that outside the tub will be warmer. I step out of the tub and wrap the towel around myself and begin to untangle all the knots out of my hair when there is a knock at the door.

"Kristy, can I come in?" I hear Elizabeth call from the other side I run to the door and open it enough to let her in but not enough for any crew members to see me in my towel. "Oh good you are up, how are you feeling? Oh did you just finish taking a bath, do you want me to leave?" I laugh and smile at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm fine, and no you can stay it will be good to have some company for a while." I continue to brush the knots out of my hair when Elizabeth reaches for my brush.

"Here let me help you, Kristy can I do your hair?" I look towards Elizabeth and smile. 'Why would she want to do my hair?' I wonder to myself.

"Sure, I guess if you want to." I sit down on one of the chairs at the desk and Elizabeth begins to untangle all the knots in my hair once she is finished she walks into the bathroom.

"Kristy do you have any makeup? I figure if I am going to do your hair I might as well do your makeup as well." I let out a small laugh. 'What is this woman up to?' I wonder to myself but I figure she just wants to be nice.

"Yes I do it's on the middle shelf in the corner of the bathroom." Elizabeth lets out a quiet oh before she wanders back into the cabin and begins to do my makeup. She applies black around my eyes and some light blush on my cheeks and then applies some soft pink lip color to my lips.

"Ok now I can do your hair." Elizabeth says, for now that my hair is dry it has formed into perfect waves. Elizabeth takes the front part of my hair and pulls it all the way back into a small poof at the top of my head, allowing a few messy pieces to fall around my face. "Oh Kristy you look amazing, I think we should show you off to Jack, why don't you put on one of your dresses?" I look up at Elizabeth who has a small grin on her face.

"Alright Liz, what are you up to?" I ask as I stand up and begin to walk into the bathroom but I am pulled back by Elizabeth.

"Nope you can't look until we are all the way finished." She tells me as she stands in front of the chest of drawers, uncertain as to which ones are mine. I laugh and open the middle drawer which has three of my dresses in it, one red, one black, and one teal. Elizabeth pulls all three out and lays them on the bed looking at each one. "Jack has seen you in all of these though, maybe I have a dress that you could borrow we are about the same size." Before I can mutter a word Elizabeth is out the door. 'That woman is crazy, who cares if Jack has seen me in these dresses before, and it's not as if we are going anywhere.' I am snapped out of my think by Elizabeth returning carrying a large box, and a medium box with two smaller boxes on top of that.

"Here Kristy try this one on and come out so I can see." I take the box from Elizabeth and take the lid off and look inside, not even thinking to thank Elizabeth I turn and run into the bathroom. I pull on the under shift and walk back out holding the corset and ask Elizabeth to lace it up for me, once she has finished I walk back into the bathroom and pull the dress on and turn to look in the mirror. The dress is amazing it is three quarter length sleeve lavender dress with additional lace ups on the back of the dress in dark purple satin ribbon. The corset top has a simple elegant design and I look down and notice that it is a full princess type dress. I finally notice my makeup and am amazed at what Elizabeth has done, I feel stunning. I walk back into the bedroom and stand before Elizabeth.

"Oh Kristy you look wonderful, here put these on." Elizabeth opens one of the small boxes and inside is a beautiful pearl necklace and in the other is a beautiful set of pearl earrings.

"Elizabeth, I can't wear your jewelry and your dress, it's too much." I say as I try to push the boxes away.

"No Kristy just wear them for now, it's not like I need them at the moment or anything." I graciously take the necklace and with Elizabeth's help fasten it around my neck, I then put on the earrings on to have Elizabeth stand before me with the last box. "And we can't forget the shoes now can we?" Elizabeth asks as she pulls out a simple but beautiful pair of lavender high heel shoes with a strap just above the toes and laces that wrap lowly up my leg. I finish lacing up the shoes and walk back into the bathroom, the pearls complete the outfit and I am amazed at how wonderful the dress is. "Kristy you stay here and I will be back in a few minutes." I nod and continue to twirl around in front of the mirror and before I know it Elizabeth is walking back into the room, this time in a simple but beautiful green dress with long sleeves and a loose lace up back.

"Elizabeth, what's going on, why are you all dressed up?" I look at Elizabeth and notice that she has a small smirk on her face.

"Oh Kristy…come up on deck and you will see." Intrigued I follow Elizabeth up on deck and over to the railing and look to the beach and am amazed at what I see. Gibbs, Pete, James, and Mathew all of whom are dressed in somewhat nice clothes, are all sitting down in a small group with instruments in hand and when they spot Elizabeth and I they begin to play. Will and Jack are standing a little off to the right of Elizabeth and I and are dressed in nice black suits, the same suits they wore on our wedding day; Jack stops his conversation with Will and walks towards me, enveloping me in a hug.

"I see ya got the dress I bough' fer ye." Jack states as he gently kisses me on the lips.

"You bought me this, oh Jack it's wonderful, I thought all of it was Elizabeth's." I slowly spin around in a circle and the dress flows out around me.

"Aye luv, all of it is fer ye, the shoes the jewelry, everythin', after all, I did 'ave ta give me wife somethin' nice fer her birthday." My mouth drops open as Jack says this and everyone left on deck echoes out a cry of 'happy birthday'.

"What? All day I though you had forgotten!" I exclaim as I am almost on the verge of tears, Jack notices and envelops me in a hug.

"Ah luv, how could I forget yer birthday? I'm sorry if I made ye upse'." Jack gently wipes away the one tear that has managed to escape before he kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Oh Jack this is the most wonderful birthday ever, you don't have to be sorry, thank you so much for the dress and jewelry." I kiss Jack fully on the lips and the crew erupts into cheers. I pull away blushing, and Jack takes my hand and helps me down into the waiting boat. Once Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and I are all in the boat the two men row us to shore where I am greeted with another eruption of 'happy birthday's' and hugs from all the crew members. I thank them warm heartedly and once again Jack takes my hand and leads me over to the table that is full of food, roast pig, potatoes, grapes, and fresh bread. I look in amazement at all the wonderful food and begin to reach for a plate but Jack moves my hand away.

"An' wha' kind of 'usband would I be if I didn' serve me wife?" Jack asks as he moves me so that I am sitting on a blanket a little ways from the fire, and then goes back to the table and makes two plates of food for us. Jack returns and places the food down in front of me and I quickly begin to eat, soon we are joined by Will and Elizabeth. Everything tastes so wonderful, the bread is nice and soft, the potatoes are covered in a creamy sauce, and the grapes are nice and juicy. "Oh that was wonderful, Elizabeth did you make all this?" I ask I feel bad that a pregnant woman spent all day in the kitchen making dinner.

"I did, but I enjoyed it." Elizabeth says as the men begin to clear our plates, they soon return but this time they are followed by the crew, some of whom are carrying a present.

"Oh you guys didn't have to get me anything." I say as I feel like I am going to cry again.

"I'll be the firs' ta star' then." Anamaria says as she hands me a small box, I undo the brown twine and inside I find a pair of hair sticks, they are black and have a beautiful flower design at the top.

"Thank you Anamaria, they are lovely." Anamaria bends down and I give her a hug, I place the hair sticks next to me on the blanket and then Gibbs hands me his present.

"'ere darlin' I thou' this would be somethin' ye would enjoy." I take the medium sized box and open it to find a leather bound journal with Jack's sparrow in flight over the ocean tattoo on the front and a beautiful quill and two bottles of black ink. I trace the design that is on the cover of the journal and then hand it to Jack.

"Oh Gibbs this is wonderful thank you so much." I stand up and give Gibbs a hug. "You are so sweet, thank you Gibbs." I whisper in his ear, when I pull away I notice that his eyes are watering, and he caresses my cheek.

"Ye are like a daughter to me, just like Jack is a son to me." I give Gibbs another hug and then he steps back to stand next to Ana.

Next in line is Cotton he steps forward and hands me a small box. I remove the lid and open it to find five beads, one round and red, the next emerald green, one that is black with white flowers traced around it and one amber colored, and there is also a small coin, the same as Jack's in the small box.

I look up at Cotton and he caresses my cheek and then pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Cotton this is wonderful." Cotton pulls back and takes my hand and then Jack's and places them one on top of the other, and then slowly steps back next to Gibbs and Anamaria. I turn around and kiss Jack on the lips and tell him that I love him before I am being handed a gift by Pete.

"Kristy, me gift aint tha' grea' but I hope ye like it." Pete says as he hands me a small box, I open it and inside is a silver necklace with a medium sized sparrow in flight hanging from the silver chain.

"Oh Pete it's wonderful, I love it thank you." I give Pete a quick hug and then I am handed another gift this time from Will and Elizabeth. "Oh, you guys, if anything I should be getting you a gift." I hate the fact that they are giving me a gift when they have a baby on the way.

"Oh, don't worry Kristy, you can still get us a gift." Will says and then winks at me, I laugh and take the top off of the box that they had handed me. Inside is a beautiful black pearl necklace, a pearl and then a small band of silver all the way around the necklace.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful, I love it." I walk over and give Elizabeth a hug and then Will and give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you all so much, this has been the best birthday…" I trail off in fear that I might start crying; luckily Jack stands up and envelops me in a hug.

"Now tha' ye 'ave opened yer presents lets ge' dancin'." Jack calls out and Gibbs leads the others back to their instruments and they begin to play an upbeat song. Jack takes my hands and we begin to dance, he spins me out, sending sand flying through the air around our feet. Soon the song ends and they begin to play a slow song and Jack takes my hand in his placing it somewhat away from us and then wraps his other arm securely around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. I lay my head on Jack's chest and look out at the ocean, 'I am so lucky to have Jack, I don't know what I would do without him.' I think to myself as I look over at Will and Elizabeth who are dancing a little ways down from us, 'the only thing missing in my life at this point is children.' I think to myself, I haven't even realized that the song has ended and most of the crew is beginning to clean up the beach.

"Are ye ready ta go back ta the Pearl?" Jack whispers into my hair.

"Should we help clean up first?" I look up at Jack and see the smirk on his face.

"Let ye clean up yer own party, never." Jack kisses me on the lips and sets me down on the blanket while he goes to help clean up the food. Once they have finished the fire is put out and I stand up and fold up the blanket and put my hand in Jacks and head back to the boats.

Once we are back on board the Pearl I bid everyone good night, giving Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs a hug and then Jack takes my hand and leads us into the cabin. "You know what Jack? There was something that I wanted more than anything and I haven't gotten it yet." I walk over to Jack and wrap my arms around his neck and his hands automatically encircle my waist.

"Aye an' wha' would tha' be luv?" I gently kiss Jacks lips and then trail the kisses up to his ear.

"You." I whisper, and before I know it Jack is lifting me up and trailing kisses down my neck. I wrap my legs around Jack's waist and he walks backwards into the wall. I throw my head back as Jack continues to kiss and lightly suck on my neck, he stops for a moment and quietly whispers against my skin.

"I luv ye so much, happy birthday luv." I bring my head down and look into Jack's sincere eyes.

"I love you to; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." As soon as I finish talking Jack's lips are crashing into mine and soon his kisses are becoming needier and I place my feet back onto the ground and lead us to the bed where we spend the evening in complete bliss.

**How did you guys like it? I hope that you all liked it, and remember to review! A special thanks to my reviewers (in random order, no favoritism):**

**Magik Dream: Thank you so much, you are becoming a very good reviewer, you get double thanks because you reviewed both of my stories, thank you.**

**Charlotte Norrington: Thank you so much, I love getting reviews from you, keep it up!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: We will just have to wait and see if they have children…and thank you so much for reviewing I love getting new reviewers.**

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: We will just have to wait and see if everything goes alright now wont we? I promise to try and not keep you waiting for too long! Keep reviewing I love to hear from people.**

**Mrs. R Sparrow: Thank you for all your help you are a great helper! I love getting reviews from you and I hope you enjoyed proof reading this chapter…want to do the next one? Let me know ok?**


	5. What Now?

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own anything to do with Pirates because if I did would I be here right now? No.

Chapter Five- What now?

**September 19, 1769**

Jack has finally braided the beads and coin into my hair, I love it he did it on the right side of my hair a little ways back from my face. Jack and I have been working on my sword fighting and it is coming along very well I can now beat Jack. Elizabeth is coming along nicely with her pregnancy she is now three and a half months along and is starting to show. Will is taking very good care of her; even if she refuses his help he is always right there in case she needs him. Still no luck with me getting pregnant so I have been helping Elizabeth out whenever I can. Jack bought me chocolate covered strawberries when we were in port last, I absolutely love them. We will soon be heading to Port Royal so that Elizabeth can tell her father the good news and then we will continue to sail until close to the middle of December and then we will be taking Will and Elizabeth back to Port James, after that I have no clue as to what the Pearl will be doing so we shall see.

**October 25, 1769**

I am a week and a half late. I haven't told anyone, not even Elizabeth, I fear that I will get my hopes up and then my world will come crashing down on me so I am keeping quiet. I hope I am pregnant, will Jack be happy though? We are now on our way to Port Royal we should be there within five days time, we will see what happens.

**November 4, 1769**

I roll over in bed and feel the empty space next to me, 'Jack is probably checking on everything.' I tell myself, we have been docked in a secluded cove just outside of Port Royal for three days and Jack is becoming restless. Still no period, and I still haven't told anyone. I haven't had any other signs or symptoms so I don't know what to think at the moment. I slowly roll out of bed and put on my shirt and pants and head up on deck to find Jack.

"Good mornin' Kristy." Gibbs tells me as I walk up on deck; I tell him good morning also and give him a hug. The sun has barely risen in the sky and I know that it is going to be a warm day. I glance around and don't see Jack.

"Do you know where Jack is, I can't seem to find him." Gibbs gives a slight laugh and tells me that Jack is down in the galley. I thank him and then turn and walk down the stairs telling passing crew members good morning. I finally reach the galley and find Jack and Cotton arguing, from what I can tell it is over what to make for breakfast.

"Step aside boys I will settle this." Jack spins around and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Ye don' think I can make breakfast?" I look at Jack with an amused, questioning look on my face.

"I didn't say that, did I?" I notice Cotton standing behind Jack with a small smile on his face.

"Well then luv, sit down an' be prepared ta be amazed." I grin at Jack and motion for Cotton to follow me out of the galley.

"He won't last ten minutes, cooking for a whole crew is not easy." Cotton sakes his head and grins at me and I know what he is thinking. We both stop and turn back so that we are both standing on opposite sides of the galley door.

"Now where did tha' spoon go ter?" I bite my lip so that the laugh doesn't escape my mouth, not even left alone for five minutes and Jack has already managed to spill oats all over the floor, drop his spoon under the stove and can't seem to be able to find the sugar. I look over at Cotton and notice that he also has a big grin on his face, I can't help but laugh.

"An' wha' are ye two doin'?" Jack has spotted us, he walks over to stand in front of me and I notice that he has found his spoon.

"Are you having trouble Jack?" I begin to laugh again and Jack puts his hands on his hips and stands in front of me and for the first time I notice that he is wearing an apron around his waist; this only sends me into another fit of laughter.

"Ye are crazy." I hear Jack mumble before he turns and walks back into the galley. I slowly begin to gain control of my laughter and notice that Cotton is motioning for me to follow Jack; I quickly nod and follow after Jack.

"Do you want some help Jack?" I ask as I walk up and wrap my arms around his waist while he is adding some oats into the empty pot.

"Aye luv, if ye promise not ta laugh at me." Jack turns around and kisses the tip of my nose, he then reaches behind me and pulls the other apron off of the table and ties it around my waist.

"Thank you Jack." I say as Jack lets go of me and I go off in search of the sugar. "Jack, when are Will and Elizabeth supposed to be back?" I am getting tired of spending all my time docked in the cove with nothing to do, especially with no Elizabeth to talk to.

"They should be back today…then we will take them ta Port James." I nod my head as I add sugar into the oats and then hand Jack the milk. "Wha' do I do with this?" I laugh at the confused look on Jack's face but stop as he looks at me with an almost stern look on his face. "An' wha' are ye laughin' at luv?"

"Oh Jack you are just way to cute." I stand on tip toe and kiss Jack passionately on the lips only to have an eruption of cheers come from the doorway. I turn around blushing and find ten crew members standing watching Jack and I.

"I though' ye were makin' breakfast!" Anamaria says with a smirk on her face, the crew once again begins to laugh and cheer.

"We were but honestly how can I resist him?" It's now Jacks turn to become uncomfortable and he tells the crew to get back to work and that breakfast will be ready in a while.

"Ye think ye are funny luv, bu' ye know wha' it really should be, how can I resist ye?" I don't even have a chance to respond before Jack's lips are crashing into mine, this time there is no cheer from the doorway, only the content sigh that escapes my lips. 'Breakfast will just have to wait' I tell myself as I slowly wrap my arms around Jack's neck. It's at that moment that I get a sharp cramp in my lower abdominal and let out a cry of pain; Jack pulls back and looks at me confused. "Ye alrigh' luv?" I nod my head just before we hear calls from up on deck. Another cramp racks through my body and I bight my lower lip.

"Captain, Will an' 'Liz'beth are back." Pete yells down to Jack, but Jack ignores him and caresses my cheek.

"Are ye sure ye are alrigh'?" I nod my head, but I really do know what the problem is, I have started my period, I feel tears rush to my eyes and I look away from Jack. "Luv, wha's wrong? Did I do somethin'?" I shake my head and pull away from Jack and quickly walk up the stairs and step onto deck, not hearing Elizabeth call to me; I walk into the cabin and shut the door behind me. 'I got to excited; I thought it was the real thing. Who am I kidding I probably can't have children, it's not like there could be anything else stopping Jack and I from having children." I go into the bathroom and hurry and get cleaned up and then go back into the cabin. Another cramp takes over me and I walk over to the bed and sit up against the headboard pulling my legs up to my chest and I begin to cry. I hear a soft knock at the door a few minutes later and hear Jack call from the other side.

"Luv, can I come in?" I let out a hoarse yes and Jack comes in and sits down next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me. "Kristy, what's wrong?" I continue to cry into Jack's shoulder and I shake my head.

"I…was so sure, I was so sure…" I let my words trail away.

"Ye were so sure of wha'?"

"I…thought…I…was…pregnant…" I say in between gasps of air. Jack wraps his arms tighter around my shoulders and I continue to cry. 'Why was I so stupid? I told myself not to get too excited and I did anyways.'

"Shhh…its alrigh'…" Jack whispers comfortingly in my hair. I continue to cry into Jack's shoulder for what feels like hours but is only mere minutes. Soon I am running of tears and I can feel Jack's grip on me loosen and he pulls me back so that I am looking him in the eye. "Luv…I know tha' I can't say anythin' ta make ye feel better but I can try…don't worry so much abou' not 'avin' any children at the moment…maybe we are supposed ta spend this time together…alone." I look into Jack's eyes and can see that he is hurt…I can't tell about what though.

"Jack…are you alright?" Jack nods his head.

"Aye luv, I wan' kids just as much as ye do…but I know tha' we will ge' our turn...I hate seein' ye cry." I nod my head and then lean against Jack. 'He is the sweetest husband…Jack's right, we should spend this time together…our time will come." I pull back and look at Jack and before he has a chance to speak my lips are colliding with his. 'Is this right? Should I be so depressed one moment and then completely at peace the next?' I don't have much time to think before there is a knock at the door.

"Captain, do ye want me ta ge' someone ta finish breakfast?" We hear Pete call from the other side and Jack pulls away.

"Nah, I will come an' finish it." Jack turns back to me and caresses my cheek. "Are ye alrigh' luv? Do ye need anythin'?"

"No, I'm fine just…do you think you could bring me breakfast in here?" Jack gives a slight laugh and kisses me on the lips.

"Aye luv, do ye wan' me ta send Elizabeth in later?" I nod my head and give Jack one last kiss before he leaves the room.

'What the hell is that?' I wonder to myself as I notice a small folded piece of paper on the nightstand; I reach over and pick it up. I flip the letter over and notice that it is addressed to me, from my mother. I quickly unfold the letter and begin to read.

My dearest Kristy,

First I must congratulate you and Jack on your wedding, I know you both will be very happy, and I know that things will always work out for the both of you. But as for your problem at the moment, Kristy you can have children it will just be harder for you and Jack, I know how much you want this and I know that you will make a good mother someday, just have faith. Kristy I know how much you care for Jack, make sure you tell him how you feel, big or small, he will always be there for you and can always help you. I hope this letter has helped you, don't worry dear things will happen when they are good and ready, just enjoy the time that you have alone with Jack. I

Love Always,

Mom

I glance over the letter one last time. 'Why will it be harder for us? There must be a problem with one of us…but she said we can still have kids.' I am grateful, for this letter has wiped away all my worry and fear of not being able to have children. 'I really should just be enjoying this time alone with Jack, children will happen when it is meant to, I have no control over it.' I can tell myself that but I know that I still hurt inside; I know that soon I will move on and later Jack and I will be blessed with children. I take the note over to the dresser and tuck it inside my drawer; I know that I will have to read it when I am having doubts. I turn around and look at the cabin, feeling restless I decide to make the bed. Once I am finished I hear the doorknob being turned and Jack walks into the room carrying a tray with two bowls of oatmeal and two cups of what appears to be water in one and rum in the other.

"Jack, it's no later then nine in the morning and you are already drinking rum?" Jack turns and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Aye luv, I couldn' help meself." I laugh and walk over and take one of the bowls from the tray while Jack sits down on one of the chairs next to me, he then pulls me down into his lap.

"Jack…what are you doing?" I laugh and turn around so that I am sitting with my legs across his lap.

"Jus' gettin' cozy with me wife." Jack replies innocently, that is until he rests his hand on my upper thigh and slowly begins to trace his finger in a small circle. I turn my head so that I am looking Jack in the eye.

"Oh really…can I eat first? Then I promise we can play." Jack quickly grabs his bowl of oatmeal and begins to eat. I can't help but laugh but I soon find myself quickly eating my oatmeal. I can feel another cramp but this time it is weaker but I still bite my lower lip. Jack is soon halfway done with his rum, but I take it from him and take a drink.

"Luv, how can ye think of drinkin' this early?" Jack asks with a smirk, I playfully hit his arm and hand him back his rum.

"That will definitely get you going in the mornings." I say and before I know it Jack's lips are crashing into mine. Jack softly runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly grant him access, 'Somehow this man always makes my head spin,' I think to myself as Jack slowly begins to run his hands all over my back. I quickly trace kisses down Jack's jaw line and try to reach his neck but the way my body is turned it makes it quite difficult. I pull away from Jack and stand up so that I am facing him and I slowly run my hands up his thighs and then up his chest as I sit down so that I am straddling his legs. I begin to kiss Jack's jaw line as I begin to undo the buttons on his shirt, but I quickly realize why undressing him is taking so long.

"Jeez Jack, why do you have to wear so many layers?" I cry out in frustration and Jack lets out a low laugh.

"Now ye know 'ow I feel when ye be wearin' a bloody corset." It's now my turn to laugh, I guess we do wear to much clothing, this whole process would go a lot faster if we both just wore pants and a shirt.

"Fine Jack it's a deal, I won't wear corsets and you don't get to wear all…this." I explain as I wave my hand about. I finally get his belt off followed closely by his vest then his effects and then I finally remove his shirt. "It's about bloody time!" I exclaim but before I have a chance to do anything else Jack is standing up, I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and he slowly backs us towards the wall.

"Sorry luv, couldn' let ye 'ave all the fun." I place my left leg on the ground and Jack begins to undo my shirt buttons as I kiss his neck. Jack's hands softly graze my breasts as he pulls my shirt off and a shiver runs down my body.

"Jack, this can't go as far as it usually does…" I whisper, almost blushing.

"Aye luv, I know." Jack says huskily before capturing my lips in another kiss. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door.

"Captain, we be comin' up on a ship ye migh' wanna ge' up 'ere." Jack pulls away.

"Aye, I be up in a momen'." Jack quickly calls to Pete. "Luv, I wan' ye ta get dressed I don' know if it be trouble." I nod my head and quickly put my shirt on again, once I finish I help Jack to finish getting dressed. "Thanks luv, come up on deck when ye finish." Jack kisses me on the lips before quickly leaving the room.

'I hope this isn't bad.' I think to myself as I grab my sword and then begin to put on my shoes. Once I am finished I go up on deck and find the crew hurrying about and Jack shouting orders.

"Luv, I wan' ye an' 'Lizabeth ta stay in the cabin, we be comin' upon the 'Escape', a pirate ship, an' they will gladly take ye both." My eyes go wide with fear, I have not been in a battle before, I don't know what to expect but mostly I am afraid for Jack. I quickly nod my head and kiss Jack on the lips before I go to find Elizabeth. I head below deck and walk to her cabin and knock on the door.

"Elizabeth are you in here?" I call, the door is quickly opened and Elizabeth stands before me, but before I can get a word out she throws her arms around me.

"Oh Kristy, I am so worried…" I hug her and try to calm her down.

"Don't worry we will be fine, lets just get into the cabin and then we can talk." Elizabeth nods and I take her by the hand and lead her up towards the cabin but before we reach it we are stopped by Jack and Will.

"Luv, there be a loaded pistol in the bottom drawer of the dresser I wan' ye ta take it out an' 'ave it close by, an' I wan' ye ta keep the door locked an' don' let anyone in unless it be me or Will." I nod my head just as Elizabeth breaks away from me and quickly walks into Will's embrace.

"Oh Will I am so scared what if something bad happens?" Elizabeth lets tears fall from her eyes and it sets me to thinking. 'What will happen? Will Jack and Will be alright? What about Elizabeth and myself?' I quickly wrap my arms around Jack and hold him tightly to me.

"Ugh…" Jack lets out a grunt from the amount of pressure I am applying. "Luv, wha's wrong?" Jack asks softly as he wraps one arm around me and begins to run his other hand down my hair.

"Be careful Jack, whatever you do…I need you back." I softly whisper against his chest and I feel Jack's grip tighten.

"I will luv, I can promise ye tha'." Jack kisses the top of my head and I hear Elizabeth give a muffled cry.

"Will, I really need you to come back to me, I can't raise a child on my own…please, please come back." Will pulls Elizabeth back from their embrace and wipes away her tears.

"I will I promise, Elizabeth we have done this before remember? If we can beat Barbossa and his crew we can beat anyone." Elizabeth nods and gives a small laugh, Will then gently kisses her lips. "Now go with Kristy and don't come out until we say it is alright." Will gives her one last kiss she then turns to face me, but I am in a lip lock with Jack.

"Be careful." I whisper, Jack nods his head and I take Elizabeth's hand and head into the cabin locking the door behind us. I turn around and motion for Elizabeth to sit down on the bed, myself taking a seat at the desk. Just as I open my mouth to speak there is sound of cannons, not from the Pearl but from the 'Escape'. I quickly jump up and move so that I am sitting next to Elizabeth on the bed, we both quickly wrap our arms around each other and I feel Elizabeth shaking. The Pearl fires her cannons and soon all that can be heard is cannon fire. The Pearl gets hit, once, twice, three times before I hear a far off shout.

"Prepare to board." I have never heard this voice before so I assume it is from the 'Escape'. Soon I can hear metal on metal and I know that they have boarded the Pearl. And before I know it there is someone at the door of the cabin fiddling with the knob. Elizabeth lets out a gasp and I quickly grab the pistol that is lying next to me and cock it, ready to shoot. The door fly's open and I take aim at the grotesque pirate that has burst into the room, I fire. The pirate never gets a word out before he drops to the floor, a bullet through his heart. I drop the pistol and run to lock the door but another pirate comes bounding down the stairs and grabs a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I scream as I begin to throw my arms and legs about wildly.

"Ah a pretty lass, oh and who be this? The pretty lass 'as a friend…" The pirate looks across the room at Elizabeth with a dirty smirk on his scarred face. "'ey Rob, ye migh' wanna ge' down 'ere an' see wha' I 'ave found." The pirate holding me takes a step into the room and a moment later another pirate is running down the stairs and once he spots Elizabeth and I a sickening grin spreads across his face.

"Oh…wha' one do I ge'?" The pirate named Rob asks as he runs a rough finger down my cheek.

"Neither, asshole." I say as I jerk my head away from his touch. My face is soon met with the back of his hand and I know that if I wasn't being held up I would have fallen to the ground.

"Ye watch yer tongue lassie." Rob tells me just before there is a call from above.

"Gents back on deck." Rob smiles at the pirate holding me before he walks over to Elizabeth and grabs her.

"Ye 'eard the Captain misses, up on deck." Elizabeth and I are both led up on deck and the sight before us is not pretty. Bodies litter the deck of the Pearl, thankfully most of which belong to the other crew, but my jaw drops open as I glance towards Jack, he is being held with a blade against his throat by who I assume to be the Captain of the 'Escape.'

"Ah Gents wha' do ye have there? Two very fine lasses…isn't that right crew." Cheers erupt from the other crew and I feel my breakfast rise to my throat. "Jack, word 'as quickly spread of yer weddin' so I 'ave to know…which one be yer wife?" Jack remains silent and I don't move a muscle. "Well le' me guess…I'm pickin' the one in breeches…am I righ'?" Jack's eyes flash with anger but he remains quiet. "An' the other lass…mus' be Mister Turner's wife…righ'?" For the first time I notice Will, he is standing a little off to the right from Jack and his eyes are glued on Elizabeth but they are glazed over with hate. "Well 'ere be me deal Jack, I will le' yer crew go free bu' fer a small fee." I see Jack's eyes flicker from me to Elizabeth and then back to me, and for the first time I hear Jack speak.

"An' wha' might tha' be?" Jack asks in an almost worried voice, not detectable to anyone but me.

"One of these fine ladies should make me 'appy." I see hate flash across Jack's face and I get the sudden urge to cry.

"An' wha' if I refuse?" Jack asks in an almost shaky voice.

"Tha' wont be an option." He responds quietly and it's at that moment that the tears start to fall from my eyes. "Now Jack ye 'ave a decision ta make, which one of these ladies will be comin' with me?" I see Jack's eyes flash quickly to Elizabeth but soon his eyes are back on me. I mouth the words I love you to Jack before I speak.

"I'll go." The crew of the Black Pearl directs all of their attention to me and now more than ever I feel the need to cry.

"Ah, isn' tha' sweet she is offerin' herself ta me, an' ye didn' even 'ave to decide Jack…agreed lass." Rob releases Elizabeth and she runs to Will who is also released and he quickly takes her in his arms. My eyes fill with more tears and soon I can't stop them from falling anymore, I look up at Jack and into his watery eyes, 'Will I ever see him again?' I think to myself but I am soon snapped out of my thoughts as I am dragged across the gangplank and onto the 'Escape.'

"Wai', take me instead." I hear Jack call out, but the only response he gets is laughter.

"Well Jack, I guess this be goodbye, it's been a pleasure. Bu' of course I be gettin' tha' tonight." The Captain smirks and I see Jack's fist tighten and his eyes glaze over with anger. The Captain releases Jack and heads over to the 'Escape' and as they remove the gangplank he shouts across to Jack. "An' don' let me catch ye followin' us or I will come an' finish yer crew off, an' ye will 'ave the pleasure of watchin' yer wife die." My heart sinks, 'I really am going to be stuck with this man.' The Captain walks past me and up to the helm and we are soon pulling away from the Pearl, my life, and my love.

I have been sitting in the brig since I was captured, which hasn't been more than four hours. There is a pot in the corner for me to use and I find it revolting but with my period I have to. I had to rip the bottom of my pants off to use to stop the blood from leaking through my pants, 'Why do I have to be going through this on top of everything else?' I wonder angrily to myself. I found out the Captains name is Frank Glace and he has been captain of the 'Escape' for three years and every time he fights a ship he leaves with a souvenir, this time it's me. I learned all this from Rob, who thinks his Captain is the greatest man in the world. I have started to pay more attention to those who have captured me, Rob is tall and has a lot of muscle, he has light brown hair and dark green eyes. The man who was holding me, Jeff, he is heavier but also has muscle; he has black hair and dark brown eyes, his face is badly scarred. The Captain is much the same he has muscle but he is heavier, he has medium brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost the same as Jeff's. Rob told me that he would come back later and fetch me, for what I don't know, I only hope it doesn't involve me, the captain and his cabin.

My mind soon wanders back to everyone on the Pearl…I miss them so much, but I had to come, I couldn't let Elizabeth go. "Why have you done this to me?" I yell to the silence around me, this has been the shitiest day yet. My eyes slowly begin to close and soon I drift off to sleep.

I wake to the sound of footsteps on the stairs and soon Rob appears before the brig door. "'ere, put this on, ye will be joinin' the Captain fer dinner." Rob unlocks the door and throws the dress and chemise in.

"And if I refuse?" I ask I really don't want to be alone with a sex-crazed pirate.

"Tha' aint an option lass." He replies with a big grin and I feel my stomach sink, 'He's going to end up raping me.' Somehow I manage to pick up the dress and Rob leaves the room, 'Well at least he has the decency to leave.' I think to myself as I quickly change into the chemise and then pull the dress over it. "I look like a bloody whore." I yell once again to the silence around me. The dress is a deep red which reaches the floor, has long sleeves, and lace covers the area around the low neckline. I am soon joined once again by Rob and this time he opens the door and drags me out.

"Don't touch me, I can walk." I whisper, not being able to find my voice, I am quickly backhanded across the face, but surprisingly he releases me and leads the way up on deck where I am greeted by catcalls and crude comments. Pete leads me across the ship and into what I believe to be the Captains cabin, once we step inside I am proved correct, there is a table and a bed with a chest at the foot of it. Rob pulls out a chair for me at the table and I glare at him as I sit down. The table is set for one other person, the Captain, to my left, there is only a large plate a fork and spoon, a napkin, and a wine glass on the table in front of each of us. I notice Rob leave and I let out a sigh of relief 'Maybe I will just quickly eat and then I can go back to the brig.' I think to myself just before the door to the cabin swings open to reveal Rob, Jeff, and two other men carrying plates of food. Rob sets down a plate of some kind of meat in the center and then the others set down plates of bread, fruit, and vegetables. One of the men that I don't know leers at me as he is leaving and I give him the most disgusted look I can. Just as he leaves the Captain appears, and enters the room shutting and locking the door behind him, my stomach sinks and I can feel hot tears burn my eyes.

"Ah, my sweet ye look charming." I feel myself gag and look up at the Captain with pure hate in my eyes.

"I look like a cheap whore." I whisper dangerously, only receiving laughter from the Captain.

"Aye, bu' knowin' Jack tha' is probably wha' ye are." I feel the hot tears come rushing back and I bite my lip to keep from mouthing off. I decide not to talk anymore, he wants me to talk but I won't.

"Don' be mad at me, I'm sure Jack would 'ave chosen ye to come with me anyways." I let a single tear roll down my cheek and don't even bother to brush it away. "Lets jus' pu' it behind us an' eat." The Captain sits down at the table and begins to serve himself dinner, I look at the food and it makes me sick. "Ye 'ave to eat, wan' ye to keep up yer strength." He says and then winks at me. "Ye know if ye choose not to feed yerself, we can do it the hard way." He says and I find myself reaching out to grab an apple, it's weird I feel like I don't have control over my body, like it's doing everything on its own. I slowly eat the apple and realize how hungry I truly am, I take some of the gapes and slowly eat those, the whole time I feel the Captains eyes on me. Soon I notice him put down his fork and walk around so that he is standing right behind me.

"Are ye finished yet?" He asks as he runs one of his hands across my shoulders and I feel my body shudder at his touch. Before I know it he is sloppily kissing my neck and I fear that my earlier thoughts are coming true, he is going to rape me. He kisses the left side of my neck and runs his right hand down my right side and cups my breast in his hand, and without even thinking I jump out of my seat and get as far away from him as possible, which is on the other side of the table. "Ah darling ye know ye 'ave nowhere to go." He replies and I know that he is right but I won't give up without a fight. He is soon running around the table from the right and I run in the opposite direction, and once we stop all that has been accomplished it that we have switched sides. He gives me a sickening grin and runs around the table, this time he catches me by the wrist and he pulls me to him and I let out a cry of frustration. I am now face to face with him and I can smell his horrid breath and his strong odor of sweat, I feel my stomach get weak and I can feel tears start to sting my eyes. He quickly places sloppy kisses about my face and I let the tears fall, I want Jack. He is walking us back towards the bed and I begin to beat on his chest, but before I can get more than five hits he roughly grabs my wrists and holds my hands down at my sides, its at that moment that I bring my knee up and connect it with his groin. He falls to the floor clutching himself and I can't help but smile, but it's at that moment that I realize, I have no where to go. I look down at him with a worried expression on my face and before I can think of anything to do there is a sharp knock on the door.

"Captain, we be docked a' port." I hear a rough voice call from the other side of the door, distracted, I don't notice the Captain as he reaches up and grabs my wrist.

"Ye be sorry ye di' tha' lass." He says as he stands up and takes both my arms and holds them behind my back he slaps me hard across the face and then walks to the door and unlocks it. I look out into the light filled port, but I don't recognize it and soon I am being forced forward, in the direction of the brig. He leads me down the stairs and once he gets the door unlocked he throws me in and I stumble and hit my head on the bars and my world goes black.

I wake with a pounding head and for a moment I forget where I am. I blink my eyes a few times and slowly it all comes back to me, I quickly glance down to check that I am still dressed and once I see that I am I breath a sigh of relief and gaze off. 'I want to go back to the Pearl' I think to myself 'Why did this bastard have to take me?' I stop and think; 'If he didn't take me he would have just taken someone else' I couldn't let this happen to anyone else. For the first time since I have awoken, I notice that the ship is moving. 'That was quick; we didn't stay in port long.' I glance around and I see light streaming through one of the holes in the side of the ship, I peer through it and I know that it is late morning. 'How long have I been out for?' I wonder to myself but before I have a chance to do anything else, I hear someone coming down the stairs. I slowly look towards the stairs and see the person slowly come into view, Pete.

**How cool is that? I left you with a cliff hanger! Sorry but I think this chapter is getting long so…you will just have to wait. A special thanks to the TWO people that reviewed…you guys are slacking I need more reviews!**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- Thank you so much! I hadn't heard from you in a long time…it's really good to hear from you again. Hope all is well.**

**Charlotte Norrington- Thanks for your review, I hope you had a good thanksgiving, I know I did! Keep reviewing.**

**And to all of those that didn't review, maybe I won't let you read the next chapter, only those who reviewed will get to read it…so get reviewing! Where is Mrs. R Sparrow, I miss you girlie I need your reviews!**


	6. Going Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with POTC because if I did I wouldn't be here now would I?**

**A/N: I don't want to offend anyone so this chapter, just to be safe, is rated 'M' for rape, and abuse. It's not graphic or anything, but it's there. And also, anything in italics is a dream.**

**Chapter Six- Going Home?**

I let out a cry of relief as I see Pete walk into view. "Pete." I call out to him, he turns his head to look at me and I can see relief wash over his face.

"Are ye alrigh' Kristy?" He asks me in a mere whisper and I look at him with confusion on my face.

"Yes, where's Jack?" I ask and I look towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry, he's no' here, bu' he is coming." I look at Pete and tears begin to fill my eyes. "Captain didn' know how ta ge' ye back withou' bein' seen so since I wasn' seen by any of Glaces crew tha' is left, Captain told me ta ge' on as crew." He lets a smile spread across his face but it quickly disappears. "I've been 'ere fer four days Kristy; I didn' know if ye were goin' ta wake up, an' I wasn't allowed in the cell ta check on ye." Pete's eyes fall as my jaw drops, 'I have been unconscious for four days?' I am soon snapped out of my thoughts by Pete. "Kristy, Captain told me ta give ye this." I take the letter and glass of water away from Pete and wipe away the tears from my cheeks.

"Thank you Pete, you are kind to come and help save me." Pete grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"Take care of yerself Kristy; I will help ye as much as I can." Pete lets go of my hand and it falls heavily to my side. I watch Pete walk over to the far corner of the room and grab a bag of something heavy, and then he walks up the stairs, leaving me in silence once again. I sit down on the cold floor and open the letter, my eyes feel with tears as I look down at Jack's writing.

Kristy,

I love you so much; I am trying my hardest to get to you. Elizabeth sends her love; she thanks you for what you have done and so does Will. We all miss you and hope we can get you back soon. Keep safe and I will be there as soon as I can.

With all my love,

Jack

I read the letter several more times before I fold it up and place it in a tight place between the bars and the side of the ship so that it isn't noticeable. I run my hands through my hair and let out a hiss of pain at the gash on the side of my head. I take some of the water Pete gave my and pour a little onto the dress at the bottom, I take the wet cloth and gently clean the wound on my head. I finish drinking the water and feel somewhat better, "Jack, come for me soon" I say aloud to the suffocating silence around me. I lay down on the hard floor and Jack races through my mind before I am lulled to sleep by the sway of the ship.

"_No, take me…" I scream at Glace, who has a pistol aimed at Jack's head. He turns and gives me an evil smirk and pulls the trigger. "NO!" I yell at the top of my lungs and I run to Jack and pick him up in my arms. Crimson trails down my arms and dress and I feel faint. "I love you Jack." I whisper, and before I know it a pistol is pointed at me and I gratefully accept the calming black that soon follows._

I wake with tears streaming down my face. "Oh Jack…" I whisper, I let the tears continue to fall before my world goes black again. Soon I am awoken by a sharp, stinging slap across my face, my eyes fly open and I glance up at Rob.

"Ge' up, the Cap'in wan's ta see ye." I glare at him as I stand up and he roughly grabs my arm and drags me out of the cell and up onto the deck. Once again I am met with crude comments and this time a few reach out and grab my backside, I pay no attention, for I have spotted Pete. He looks at me with sympathy in his eyes as I am led past him and into Glaces cabin. He throws me onto the bed and then smirks at me, "Now, ye be goo' this time." Rob says before he leaves the room and not even ten seconds later Glace is entering the room, this time there is no eating, no words spoken between us, he just simply comes over to the bed and pins me down with his arms and begins to place sloppy kisses all over my body. He soon removes my clothing and I feel the tears sting my eyes, but I won't let myself cry, I remain emotionless.

I feel him enter me and I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. I feel my whole body tense up and soon I can hear grunts and moans escaping his mouth and I try not to cry. When he is finished he slaps me hard across the face but still no expression crosses my face. "Ye are a worthless bitch." He says loudly and then slaps me again; my face is now on fire and I can taste the blood in my mouth. He laughs, then does up his pants and leaves the room, I quickly grab my clothes which had been carelessly discarded and I put them on. I sit on a chair at the table and bring my legs up, wrapping my arms around them and sit staring at the wall in silence. 'What if I get pregnant?' I think to myself 'What if something goes wrong and Jack can't get to me?' I continue to let my mind wander. Slowly the room gets darker and darker and soon it is well into the night and I hear the door creak open. I spin around and find Pete standing with his head barely peaking around the door he catches my eye and enters the room.

"Glace sent me in' here to ge' ye bu' I wanted ta make sure ye were dressed first. Holy hell Kristy, did he do tha' ta ye?" He asks referring to my bruised cheek, I nod and stand up, but dizziness takes over me and I fall back into the chair.

"Kristy, are ye alrigh'?" Pete asks as he comes to help me stand.

"I haven't eaten in four days…I'm starving." Pete looks at me with worried eyes and starts to walk towards the door.

"Aye, I will ge' ye some food as soon as I ge' ye back ta the brig." I nod my head and Pete takes me out of the cabin and onto deck, there are only six crew members left on deck, all of them standing watch.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as I look around and listen, but I don't hear anything. It's at that moment that I realize that we are docked in a secluded area. "How long have we been here Pete?" I ask as I look around, nothing but rocks and high cliffs.

"Abou' an hour." He says as he helps me down the stairs and once we reach the bottom he takes the keys from his waist and helps me inside. "Ye know I would keep ye ou' bu' if Glace comes back he could take me off 'is crew an' then we would be back at square one." I nod my head as I sit down on the hard floor. "I will be righ' back with some food." Pete says and I watch him walk away, now that I am left alone, knowing that the Glace and the crew are gone, I let the tears fall from my eyes. 'I just want to go back and be with Jack…' I think to myself 'I want to go back to the Pearl and never leave Jack's arms.' Pete returns carrying a tray of food and a glass of water. I take the water from him and take a drink.

"Kristy, he will come." I nod my head and a few more tears escape my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I take some of the grapes and slowly begin to eat them, the sweetness making me want more but instead I eat the large piece of bread. After the bread I feel full so I take one more drink of water and look up at Pete.

"Thank you for coming Pete, it means so much to me." I give him a small smile which he warmly returns.

"Jus' rest Kristy, the Captain said tha' he would try an' take the ship within two weeks time an' it's already been six days." I nod my head, eight days is a long time to wait, many more opportunities for me to be raped and beaten. "Kristy I know wha' ye are thinkin' bu' soon ye will be back with the Captain, he is tryin' his hardest ta ge' here." I smile, Pete is right, Jack is trying his hardest, he risked one of his best crew members to come and save me, and I know he will get here soon. I yawn suddenly and my eyes water, I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Thank you for everything Pete, I think I will go to sleep now." Pete nods and goes to leave but I stop him. "Pete, how long are we staying docked at port?" The longer we stay the better for me, Pete, and the Pearl.

Pete smiles and I know that he is happy. "Four days, Glace said he won' be back fer three bu' he could come back ta check on things." I smile, yes, that will be good for everyone. I think to myself as Pete leaves the cell, locking the door behind him. I breath a sigh of relief as I am left in the quiet, 'Three days, left in peace' I think to myself, I soon fall asleep with a small smile on my face.

I wake the next morning to the sound of Pete's voice. "Kristy, I brough' ye breakfast." Pete tells me as he unlocks the cell doors and brings in a tray with enough food for two people. "I though' I would eat with ye this mornin'." I glance up at Pete as I rub the sleep from my eyes, he doesn't know how much I need good company. He sets the tray down in front of us, today its eggs, toast, and a glass of water for each of us.

"Thank you Pete." I say as I take one of the plates and begin to eat, Pete soon follows me and begins to eat himself. "How is it Pete? I mean having had to leave the Pearl and come here?" I look down at my food and try my hardest not to cry.

"Well, I definitely like Captain Sparrow better, an' I 'ave more friends on the Pearl, an' well…everythin' is better on the Pearl." I see Pete gaze off and for some reason I get the feeling that he is thinking of a certain something.

"Pete, you know you can tell me anything right?" I see Pete nod his head and he looks up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Aye, bu' if I tell ye, ye 'ave ta promise no' ta tell anyone." I quickly nod my head and wait for Pete to tell me his secret.

"Well I…I, I like Anamaria." A smile quickly spreads across my face and I let out a little laugh, they really would be a perfect couple.

"Pete that's wonderful, have you told her?" I look in Pete's eyes and he quickly looks away.

"No, I am …afraid to." I place a comforting hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Just tell her Pete, what is the worst that could come from it? What if you never tell her and you not only break your heart, but hers also?" Pete looks up at me and he gives me a worried smile.

"Will ye help me se' up a nice way ta tell 'er, a nice dinner or somethin'?" I give a small laugh and smile.

"Of course I will Pete." 'But first we have to get off this stupid boat' I think to myself. I finish the rest of my breakfast and place the plate and glass of water back on the tray. "Thanks for breakfast Pete, and for eating with me." Pete gives me a small smile and stands up taking the tray with him.

"I will be back la'er, I can' stay down 'ere too long they migh' suspec' somethin'." I nod my head and watch Pete lock up the cell door and go back up the stairs. 'Left in silence again…' I think to myself. 'At least my period has stopped…' I gaze off into the darkness and my mind wanders off to Jack and the Pearl. 'Oh Jack, I want to be with you." I let tears roll down my cheeks; I lie down on the floor and cry myself to sleep.

"Kristy, I brough' ye yer dinner." I sit up and glance around me, I find Pete opening the cell door carrying a tray. I rub my eyes as Pete sets the tray down in front of me, there is a plate with meat, some potatoes, and bread on it along with a glass of water. "I didn' wake ye earlier, Glace came by bu' I told him ye 'ad passed ou' again an' he believed me so he didn' come ta check on ye." I nod my head and begin to eat the food on the plate, which is surprisingly good.

"Thank you Pete, did he say when he would be coming back?" Pete smiled at me and I knew it was good news.

"He 'as business on the other side of Por' an' he won' be back fer four days." I let a smile spread across my face, an honest happy smile. The only word that comes to me is, safe. I am safe from being touched, begin raped, and being hit by Glace for another four days. I let my mind wander a bit and begin to wonder 'How is Jack going to find us if we are docked in a hidden cove?' I look up at Pete with worry in my eyes.

"Pete, how is Jack going to find us?" Pete gives me a small smile.

"We won' be 'ere fer too long, an' by tha' time we will only 'ave three days until the Captain tries somethin'." I nod my head, four days less of rape is four days less of rape.

"Thank you Pete, for everything I don't think I could have held on this long without you, and without knowing for sure that Jack was coming." Pete nods his head and gives me a warm smile.

"Jus' take care of yerself Kristy, they all wan' ye back on the Pearl."

"They want you back too." I tell him as I let a playful smile spread across my face which he quickly returns. He stands to leave taking the tray with him and then he exits the cell, locking it behind him.

"I will see ye later." Pete says and soon he has left my sight. I feel bored; there is nothing to do when you are locked up in a cell with nobody around to talk to. I soon let my mind wander and it immediately goes to the question that I am dieing to know, 'Will I become pregnant?' This question races through my head over and over. 'What will happen? Will Jack leave me?' I soon get frustrated and stand up and begin to pace the cell. 'Jack is going to leave me and then what? I have nothing here, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the Pearl are all that I have here, I would have to go back home.' I start to feel sick to my stomach and soon I feel like I can't breathe. I make myself sit down on the floor and take deep breaths, in and out. Soon my breathing becomes even again and I tell myself to calm down. 'If Jack and I have had a hard time maybe I won't get pregnant, unless Jack is the one with the problem.' I soon feel hot tears sting my eyes. 'I don't know what and the hell to think anymore.' I lie down and stare blankly at the side of the ship, my mind racing so fast that I don't have time to dwell on one though before the next one is entering my mind. I lay staring at the wall for close to an hour before I feel my eyelids slowly begin to close.

Three days have passed peacefully, no sign of Glace and Jack will be coming soon. Everyday the same question races through my mind, 'Am I pregnant?' I dwell on this question for hours, nothing I think of ends up happy. I always think that Jack will leave me, that is the worst thought I have, I don't know what I would do if this happened. Every time I think of Glace, I think of a new way to harm him, everyone sounding better than the last, but as long as I can go back to Jack, I will be happy. I peer out of the small hole in the wood and gaze out at the dark ocean water, the moon creating a silver streak across the top. 'This would be wonderful if I was back on the Pearl.' I think to myself as I sit back down on cold floor. Pete brought down some blankets for me two nights ago but I have to give them back before Glace arrives. Slowly, ever so slowly my eyes start to close; I don't want this night to end. "Please find me Jack…" I whisper to the darkness as my eyes close and I slip into a nightmare filled sleep.

"_No, Jack I didn't want to become pregnant, you of all people should understand that!" I yell at Jack at the top of my lungs. Five months pregnant with Glaces child, I dread waking every morning. I thought Jack would understand, he wasn't this angry in the beginning but now, everyday his anger seems to intensify._

"_An' ye expect me ta rise the child as me own? An' not care tha' it is Glaces?" I feel the tears start to run down my cheeks and I glare at Jack._

"_It's not as if I wanted this Jack, I would kill to have your child instead of his but this is reality Jack, we can't change it." I wipe the tears from my cheeks and with one last glance I leave the cabin and walk up on deck. I stand and gaze out at the moon lit waters and close my eyes, taking in a deep breath. The quiet is soon shattered by a gun shot; I turn and run back to the cabin, fearing what I may find inside. As I push the door open I am faced with my worst fear, I am once again alone in this world._

"Kristy…Kristy, wake up." I open my eyes and find Pete standing over my gently shaking my shoulders. I feel the tears on my face and I quickly sit up. "Are ye alrigh' I could hear ye yellin' from up on deck." I look around me, there is light shining through the cracks and I know that it is mid morning.

"I just had a horrible dream." I say with a shaky voice, this by far has been the worst dream that I have ever had. I glance up at Pete and see the worried expression on his face.

"Ye sure ye are alrigh'." He asks me again, this time I nod my head. His expression changes from worried to upset. "He will be comin' back in a few 'ours, I'm sorry if I knew there was a way ta stop 'im I would do it." I nod my head and take the bowl of oatmeal from Pete, and slowly I begin to eat. Pete quietly sits in the corner; he plays with his hands and never looks away from them. "I'm sorry I can' help ye…with Glace an' all." I feel tears spring to my eyes and I nod my head in response.

"Pete, don't worry about it. It's not your fault I'm here, it's Glaces and he will pay." Pete looks up from his hands and gives me a small smile.

"Aye, tha' he will." I feel somewhat better and I finish the rest of my breakfast and then hand the bowl back to Pete. "Why don' ye sleep, I'm sure ye won' be able ta do a lot of tha' once Glace gets back." I nod my head and lie down on the cold, hard floor. That's all I seem to do any more, eat and sleep. I want to go back to the Pearl and spend my days with talk and laughter and most importantly Jack. I miss that man more than anyone could know, I don't feel right without him, and I feel empty, like I will never be happy again. I close my eyes and hope that sleep will come, and soon my wish is answered.

I am awoken by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs and soon Rob comes into view. "Ah, ye be awake, good the Cap'in 'as requested yer company in 'is cabin." He lets a disgusting smirk spread across his face and he pulls me out of the cell and begins to run his hands over my body, I quickly try to push him away.

"No…stop…I said stop." I yell as I slap him hard across the face, I let a small smile appear on my face. I don't have long to celebrate before his fist connects with my stomach and I fall to the ground gasping for air.

"Now, ye will be a good girl an' come with me an' not make a sound." He roughly pulls me up by my hair and still finding hard to breath he leads me up on deck, but he is now dragging me by the arm. Once we reach Glaces cabin he throws the door open and throws me inside and I run into the table. "Stay in 'ere Cap'in will be in la'er." And with that he slams the door shut, leaving me alone in the cabin. I glance around, everything looks the same as last time the only difference is this time there is food on the table. A plate of meat, vegetables, fruit and bread cover the table, as I look at the food my stomach grumbles and I am tempted to take some grapes but at that moment the door swings open and Glace walks in.

"I hear ye be given Rob problems, ye will regre' tha' missy." Glace walks over to me and roughly grabs my arm and pushes me down into a chair at the table. I rip my arm away from his grasp, earning myself a slap across the face; I don't cry out or even flinch this only makes him angrier. He reaches out and takes me by the arms and drags me out of the chair and towards the bed, the whole time I am kicking and screaming. "Scream all ye wan' nobody cares, ye should know tha' by now." I know that he is right but I still scream and kick my legs, I feel my hand connect with his face and I drag my nails down his cheek, drawing blood. He struggles to gain control of me but he soon manages to pin me down and he pulls out a knife. "Ye think ye are funny? How 'bout this fer funny." He says and he drags the knife down the front of my dress, he cuts the dress and chemise and the blade barely runs across my skin. He draws very little blood, but from the look on his face I know he wants to draw more. He soon removes my dress and leaves me lying naked under his body.

A sharp intake of breath is the only thing I allow to escape my lips as he drags the knife down the side of my body, this time drawing more blood. I look him in the eye and watch as he lets an evil smirk spread across his face. He quickly removes his clothes and lies down naked on top of me and I hiss as he enters me, his thrusts rough and cold. I let a single tear fall down my cheek and I feel him release and I silently pray that no child will come from this. I am snapped from my thoughts by a rough knock at the door.

"Cap'in we need ye up on deck, there be a problem." Glace lets out a frustrated growl and pulls his pants and shirt back on and quickly leaves the room. I slowly grab the sheet and tie it around myself, covering as much of my body as possible. I don't even want to look at the cut along my side, but I can feel the blood beginning to run down my side. I can hear yelling and heavy footsteps on the deck and soon Glace is entering the cabin. "Well, it looks as if ye be havin' a visitor with ye tonigh'." I let a shudder run through my body and hope that this person will be in another cell. He looks me up and down and gives a small laugh. "Give me the sheet." He says as he puts his hand out towards me.

I glare at him and slowly remove the sheet from around my body and place it in his hand. "I request something to wear." I say with a smug expression on my face as I fold my arms in front of my chest. Glace gives me a small smirk and I know that he is up to something.

"If ye wan' somethin' ta wear then ye will 'ave ta kiss me first." I glare at him, kiss him or walk in front of the entire crew naked. 'What do I do?' I think to myself. 'I really don't want to kiss him, but I don't want to have to walk on deck and be stuck in a cell with nothing to wear.' I let my mind continue to dwell on the choices for what feels like hours. 'He didn't say where I have to kiss him.'

"Do I have your word on that?" I ask as I look at him with a disgusted expression.

"Aye darlin', ye kiss me an' I will give ye somethin' ta wear." I am screaming in my head as I walk towards Glace, I can smell sweat and brandy on him and I feel my stomach turn. I quickly kiss him on the cheek and pull away.

"Can I have my clothes now?" I ask and I am completely satisfied by the look of confusion on his face. He glares at me and walks to an old trunk; he pulls out an off white chemise and hands it to me. I quickly take the garment from his hands and pull it on; this one is tighter fitting around the chest, and on the arms and it hangs closer to my body the whole way down. 'Well its better than nothing.' I think to myself as Glace roughly grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the cabin and into the darkening night. I notice Pete standing next to the mast and he gives me a worried glance and I feel my stomach drop. 'This can't be good.' I think to myself as Glace leads me down the stairs, and once we reach the bottom I am relieved to find that there is no one in my cell. Glace opens the door and throws me in and for the first time I notice a man sitting on the floor in the cell across from mine. His eyes are open and he is staring at me but he says nothing, I feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are ye really married ta Jack Sparrow?" I look at him and can tell that he is asking an honest question, there is no smirk on his face.

"I am why do you want to know?" For the first time since I have been on this ship one of Glaces crew is attempting to have an honest conversation with me.

"Is he goin' ta come fer ye?"

"He might." I don't want to tell him that Jack is coming in case he tries to warn Glace.

"Ye can tell me, Glace is a bastard, I want him dead." His voice drops at the end and I have to strain to catch his words.

"What did he do?" I ask he now has my complete attention.

"Tha' business tha' Glace 'ad across Port a couple of days ago, well…he ran inta me wife, an' after he 'ad his way with 'er…he killed her." I let a small gasp escape my mouth and I feel my stomach turn. 'What if he kills me next?' I can hear shuffling and I notice that the man is now standing next to the bars of his cell. "Mrs. Sparrow, if ye le' me help ye, we can both ge' off this ship alive." I let my mind wander and I know that if I am not careful Glace will kill me.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" He reaches inside of his pocket and pulls out a small ring and a doll. He holds them in his hands for a moment and I can see his eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Me name is Sam Hudson…" He pauses before continuing, holding back tears. "I 'ave a daughter an' I had a wife named Jessica. This doll is fer me daughter Hannah, she wasn' with Jessica when Glace go' her. An' this is Jessica's weddin' ring." He holds up the small gold ring and then holds it tightly in his hand. "Me daughter an' this ring are all I 'ave left…" He holds the ring out towards me. "For me trust ye can take this ring an' keep it until we are both in safety, ye 'ave my word tha' I will no' cross ye." I take the ring from his hand and place it on my right hand. 'He seems to be telling the truth but pirates know how to lie.' I think to myself as I watch him put the small doll back into his pocket. "Please Mrs. Sparrow, le' me help ye an' yer husband, if ye won' help me at least help me daughter." I feel tears spring to my eyes and I try to keep them in.

"My husband is coming…he should be here in four days time." I pause and I can feel the lump in my throat loosen. "Pete, the member of Glaces crew, actually is crew on the Black Pearl, Jack sent him here to help me and it will be easier when Jack comes if he has somebody on this ship, other than me." I look at Sam and can see the amused expression on his face.

"Yer husband is a smart man, I will 'elp ye in any way tha' I can." He holds his hand through the bars and I reach out and shake his hand. 'I hope I am doing the right thing.' I think to myself as I let go of his hand and give him a small smile. I go and lie down in the back corner of the cell, 'Four days Jack, just four more days.' My mind races with thoughts of Jack before I slowly drift off to sleep.

For the next two days the same thing seemed to happen, Rob would come and wake me up, usually by kicking me or yelling, then I am led to Glace's cabin. The first day, I fought, I kicked, screamed, punched, and scratched, but nothing seemed to work. On the second day when I tried to fight he simply pinned me down and took my wedding ring, along with Jessica's. I was furious I managed to get one of my legs free and I connected my knee with his groin, bad idea. After he regained his composure he beat me, he slapped me, kicked me, and once again he pulled out a knife. This time he dragged the knife along my right side, the same as before, but this time he drew more blood, he then took the knife and dragged it across the entire length of my left palm. After he had finished with me he left me alone in his cabin and I set to work. I quickly found a bottle of brandy and poured it onto a strip of the bed sheet that I had torn off, and I cleaned my cuts. I then bandaged my hand and tried my best to wrap some of the cloth around my torso.

I managed to leave his cabin fully clothed every time, always in the same old chemise, but it is better than nothing. Sam and I talk every chance we get, about our lives, what we want to do with the rest of it, but mostly he talks about Hannah. She seems like an adorable child, he says that she is five and has light blonde hair, green eyes, and chubby cheeks. He listens to my fears and problems and with every passing moment he becomes a closer friend. He asks me if I know what Jack's plan is, how he is going to take the ship from Glace, and I have to give him the honest answer of 'I have no idea'. It worries me that I don't know what is going to happen, 'What if I mess everything up?' Sam reassures me and tells me not to worry, that from what he has heard about Jack, he will have a brilliant plan and everything will work out. 'I just hope he's right.' I think to myself before I lie down on the hard floor. 'Two more days Jack…please come then, don't make me wait any longer.'

Five times, five times this man has touched me in ways that I have only allowed Jack to. I lie on the messy bed and wrap the sheet around my naked form, 'Tomorrow, tomorrow this will all end. All you have to do is go to sleep and when you wake up it will be tomorrow.' I keep telling myself this but no matter how hard it is I force myself to stay awake, I know that Glace will come back soon to take me to my cell and I want to be awake when he comes. Today had been the same as yesterday, he managed to pin me down and this time he beat me for no reason, I didn't fight back, I lay on his bed emotionless, limp, and it made him angry. He slapped me across the face a few times and I have about seven random bruises on my body from where he either punched or slapped me. It is pitch black outside and for some reason I feel uneasy, like something is going to happen, for the better I hope. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the call from the watch in the crows nest.

"Cap'in, there be a ship, an' their closin' in on us, fast." I jump from the bed and run to the window. I try to peer out but my heavy breathing keeps fogging up the glass. Once I finally gain control of my breathing I manage to see out of the window and what I see nearly makes me faint.

**Thanks once again to my TWO reviewers…slackers…come on guys I need your reviews!**

**Renajah- Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't know what I would do without you, you keep me going. And I completely agree with you, that's why this is all happening. Hope to hear from you for this chapter!**

**Charlotte Norrington- I hope you did well with the Nutcracker, I hope you are doing well with your dancing! Thanks for taking time to review, you make my day…keep it up!**


	7. Letting The Tears Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with POTC only the characters that are new to you.**

Chapter Seven- Letting the Tears Fall

'Another pirate ship?' I think to myself as I look out of the small window at the quick approaching, candle, and torch lit ship, the quick approaching ship that just so happens not to be the Black Pearl. I let the hot tears sting my eyes and fall down my face as I back away from the window and sit down in a chair. 'If that ship does fight with this one, I should be ready.' I quickly run over to the chest at the foot of Glaces bed and begin to rummage through it. Dresses, chemises, and shifts are the only things that I can see on the top but once I reach the bottom I manage to find a pair of black pants and an off white loose fitting shirt. I quickly pull them on and then look around the room for something to us as a weapon; nothing in the trunk will help me, nothing on the table either. I look under the bed and find a pistol, it looks old and rusty on parts of it, I pray that there is a bullet and to my relief there is, I place the pistol in the waistband of my pants and let my shirt cover it. I look out the window and notice that the ship is almost right along side the 'Escape' but there is still no fighting, 'Maybe Glace and the other Captain are friends.' I shake my head and wonder what could be going on.

I take one last look around the cabin before I hear Glace yelling to the crew "Watch yer selves' gents." I hear feet shuffle and questions run across the deck.

"Where are they? Why is there no one on deck? Who is the Captain?" Glaces crew is all confused, including myself.

'What is going on, why is nobody on deck? Where is the Captain?' I am soon snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a something heavy being slammed down on the ship.

"Ye, cross over ta the ship, bu' be on yer guard." I hear heavy footsteps of at least twenty crew members walk across the gangplank and on to the other ship. Before I have time to do anything the cabin door slowly opens and I see Pete enter the room, closely followed by Sam, I feel relief wash over me.

"Pete, Sam, what are you doing here?" Pete quietly shuts the door and locks it behind him.

"It's the Cap'in; he is goin' ta board the ship from the other side." I feel a smile appear on my face and I feel like crying, I am finally going home. "But there will be a figh', 'ere take this an' use it if anyone comes after ye." Pete hands me a sword and I take it in my hand, it's a little heavy but I can still hold it. As if right on cue there is a shout heard from the deck.

"Gents back on the Escape, now!" I hear yelling and shouting and I know that the battle has begun, fear washes over me and I don't know what to do.

"Take a deep breath, ye alrigh'?" Sam asks me as he helps me to sit down in a chair and takes the sword and places it on the table.

"Yes I'm fine; I just hope Jack and the crew will be alright." Pete looks out the window and onto the deck.

"I' looks like the crew di' a fine job of sneakin' up on them, at leas' ten of Glaces crew be dead." Pete exclaims and he turns back to me.

"What do I do Pete?" I ask, I fear going onto the deck but I don't want to stay trapped in here all by myself. I look at Pete with fear in my eyes and he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Kristy, ye can stay in 'ere until ye wan' ta come ou'." I don't even completely hear his words; I just nod my head in response.

"We should be ou' on deck." Sam says and I see Pete nod his head, he squeezes my shoulders and before I can say or even think they are unsheathing their swords and heading out onto deck.

I feel my body trembling and I feel cold, 'I should go and help the crew, I am the whole reason they are here.' I think to myself. I go to the small window and look out onto the deck, there is an eerie soft glow from the candles that light the other ship but I immediately spot Jack. He is fighting with Rob and I know that Jack will soon end the fight between them. Glace is to the far right of Jack and fighting with Gibbs; they both seem to be equally matched. I glance back to Jack and Rob and a split second later I see Jack's sword enter Rob's stomach, then Jack quickly removes it and Rob falls to the deck. Jack glances around the ship but before he has time to do anything another one of Glaces crew is starting a battle with Jack. I look back towards Gibbs and notice that he is still fighting with Glace, much to my relief. I step back from the window and back to the table and take the sword in my right hand, luckily Glace had cut my other hand. I swing it around to get the feel of it and I begin to walk towards the door. 'Please get us through this.' I plead as I squeeze my eyes shut 'Just let us be okay.' I open my eyes and take hold of the door knob; I turn it and step out onto the deck.

The first person that comes towards me is Jeff and I quickly dodge his first blow, and the second but the third he manages to drag down my left arm. I hiss at the pain but manage to clear the tears from my eyes. I swing my sword out and he stops it from connecting with his stomach, but he isn't so lucky the second time. Before he even has time to think my sword has sliced across his chest and he staggers backwards, I then take my sword and place it through his stomach. He looks up at me with cold eyes and I slowly pull my sword out before he falls to the deck in a cold, lifeless heap.

"Kristy." I turn towards the sound of my name and barely have time to parry the blow from another one of Glaces crew. He tries to get the sword into my stomach but I block his blow and he seems stunned, I take this as my chance and connect my sword with his chest, he falls forward further into my sword and I have to quickly run backwards to keep him from falling on me. I take a deep breath and try to calm down for a moment and it is for the first time that I realize that it was Jack who had called my name. I quickly turn around and search the deck for Jack; I see him across the deck now fighting with Glace. 'How are they fighting each other?' I think to myself I quickly scan the deck and find Gibbs and Rob fighting together. 'I guess they switched partners.' I think and I look back to Jack. Glace is good, however much I hate to admit it, and he is pushing Jack hard. Blow, after blow, I watch as the battle gets more and more intense. For a second it looks like Jack will have him but Glace manages to pull out of it and instead it now looks like he has Jack. I watch as Glace spins and knocks Jack's feet out from under him so that he is now on his knees, and then kicks away his sword. Glace holds his sword to Jack's neck and I quickly move so that I am ten steps behind Glace. I look off to my left and notice Pete with his sword in his hand watching my every move; he shakes his head at me.

I look at Glace and then back at Pete and mouth 'I have to.' I take the pistol out of the waistband of my pants and aim it at Glaces head. Surprisingly I manage to do all of this without his crew even noticing, but once they do all eyes fall on us. Glace doesn't seem to notice that he has a pistol aimed at his head for he begins to talk to Jack.

"Did ye honestly think ye coul' bea' me? An' I though' I told ye no' ta come 'ere or I would kill yer wife, wha' made ye think ye could come 'ere an' ge' 'er back?" Glace looks into Jack's eyes but Jack remains calm, he still hasn't notice I am standing behind Glace.

"I wan' me wife back Glace an' I will ge' her back one way or another." Jack spits out with hate and I can tell that he is beyond mad.

"An' if I don' wan' ta give 'er ta ye?" I take this as my opportune moment and I cock the pistol. This gets Glaces attention and he moves to the side so that he is standing a little to the left of me with the sword still at Jack's neck.

"Put the damn sword down." I manage to say but my demands are not met.

"Do ye know 'ow ta work tha' darlin'?" I glare at Glace and take a step forward.

"Are you willing to find out?" Glace doesn't say anything but he still doesn't remove the sword. "What part of 'put the sword down' didn't you understand?" I hold the pistol tightly in my hand, I am not afraid to shoot him. My eyes flash from Glace to Jack and I notice that he has a smirk on his face. Glace looks at Jack and then at me, he looks me up and down and then he lets a smirk spread across his face.

"Ye know Jack, I really 'ave 'ad a good time gettin' ta know yer wife better, I think I made a good impression on 'er, she even decided ter take off 'er weddin' ring." I feel my finger tighten on the trigger as I feel anger shoot through my body. I see my wedding ring along with Jessica's on a chain around his neck and I feel my heart sink, 'What if I don't get them back?'

"You bastard, you know you stole it from me, along with Jessica's." I am gripping the pistol so tightly in my hands that my knuckles are turning white.

"Ah, ye know ye wanted ta give it ter me, af'er all we 'ave been tagether almos' every nigh'." I feel the anger surge through my body and I feel the gun start to shake in my hand. 'What the hell is he trying to do?' I think to myself, I reach forward and rip the chain from around his neck. I hold the rings tightly in my hand, the diamond cutting into my skin.

"Don't ever say that again I would never willing give myself to you, ever." I feel my whole body shaking and I can't even look at Jack.

"Ah, ye aren't this mean ta me behind closed doors." I feel the anger rise to my cheeks again but instead of saying anything I look off to the side of Glace and see Pete standing with his hand on his own gun and I look him in the eyes.

"Me?" Is the only word that he mouths but I know what he means. 'I can't shoot him, it doesn't matter how much rage and hate I have for this man, I just can't shoot him.' I nod my head ever so slightly at Pete and he slowly begins to remove his pistol.

I struggle to find my voice and my words come out in a harsh whisper. "You make me sick, you have taken things from me that I have only allowed Jack to, but do you want to know what the best thing is to have come from this?" Bang, a shot rings out in the dark night. "I know that I don't have to worry about you anymore." Glace looks at me with cold, startled eyes and he falls to the deck. I drop my pistol and feel tears rush to my eyes, I feel every eye upon me and I don't know what to do. I feel my head start to spin and I stumble to one side but before I can fall I feel arms encircle my body and I look up into Jack's face.

"Jack…" I begin to cry; large, salty tears fall down my face and neck and land on my chest. "I tried to fight him off Jack; I promise…I tried so hard…" My head is spinning and stars start to blur my vision and before I can speak another word my world goes black.

"No, I will no' leave 'er…" Jack's words are cut off by Will's.

"Jack you need to leave this room, you have been in here for four days."

"No Will, I will no' leave 'er, she is finally safe 'ere an' I will no' leave 'er side." A few seconds later I hear the cabin door shut and I hear Jack take in a deep breath. 'He worked so hard to come and find me.' I think to myself and I can feel the tears start to form behind my closed eyes. I fight them back and once I feel like I have control of myself I open my eyes to the dimly lit cabin.

"Jack…" I whisper and I feel his hand tighten around mine, he is sitting on the edge of the bed to my left and he looks tired.

"Oh Kristy…" Jack reaches out with his other hand and runs it along my right cheek. "I was hoping' ye would wake up soon, ye 'ad me worried." I can see the tears in his eyes and I fight to hold mine back.

"Are you alright? How is everyone else? What happened to Glaces crew? Is Sam still here?" The words fly out of my mouth and Jack softly kisses my lips.

"Everyone is fine, a few were 'urt but Gibbs fixed them up. We sunk Glaces ship an' the res' of 'is crew is in the brig. An' yes Sam is still 'ere, Pete said 'e helped look after ye." I am relieved at what I hear but I still look at Jack with worried eyes; he didn't answer my first question.

"That's good, but are you alright?" I look into his eyes and search for an answer.

"I'm fine, 'e only go' me arm bu' Gibbs fixed it up." I look at his left arm and for the first time I notice that the fabric is pulling around it. I feel the tears build up in my eyes and I squeeze his hand.

"Oh Jack…I'm so sorry…" I sit up in bed and throw my arms around his neck and hold him close. His hands move up so that they are on my waist and I place kisses on his jaw line and to his lips. "I'm so sorry Jack, it's all my fault." Jack runs his hands up my sides and to my neck and pulls me back so that he is looking into my eyes.

"Luv it isn' yer fault," He places kisses on my cheeks and lips. "ye didn' do anythin' ta make this 'appen." I nod my head but somehow his words don't reassure me. I look into Jack's eyes and I can see the fatigue and sadness in them.

"How long have you been awake for? Come lie down." Jack slowly kicks off his boots and lies down beside me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I turn my body so that I am lying in his arms facing him; he looks tired and slightly pale. "I missed you so much, I waited for you to come everyday…" I let my words fall along with my tears, which Jack quickly wipes away.

"I know, I came fer ye as soon as I could. I am so sorry, I am supposed ta protect ye an' I let ye down…" A tear rolls down Jack's cheek and I wipe it away.

"No you didn't Jack, you came for me, and it wasn't your fault you didn't do this to me, Glace did. I love you more than anything and you did everything you could and I love you for it, thank you Jack." My words get softer as I continue to speak and my last words are a mere whisper.

"I love ye too…sorry it took me so long." I let out a small laugh and kiss Jack lightly on the lips. Soon his tongue is running across my bottom lip and I pull away.

"Jack…I love you but um, I don't know how to say this…um, well we can't make love to each other for awhile." Jack looks at me confused and I know that I will have to explain it to him. "Jack when I was with Glace he…he raped me and we can't make love until I know that I am not pregnant with his child." That has to be the hardest thing that I have and ever will have to tell him. I look into his eyes and they are mixed with hate, love, and understanding. "I'm sorry Jack…I tried to stop him, but it didn't do anything, he only beat in return." I find myself crying again and Jack pulls me to him and holds me tightly in his arms.

"It's alrigh' Luv, an' none of this be yer fault. I will love ye no matter wha' always know tha', I will love ye no matter wha'." Jack's words are soft and full of love and care. He kisses the top of my head and I know that everything will be alright.

"I love you Jack, more than you will ever know." I place a soft kiss on his chest and trail it up his neck to his mouth as he rolls onto his back. "Thank you for being with me, thank you for being my husband."

"If anythin' I should be thankin' ye. Thank ye fer bein' my wife an' me bes' friend, ye mean more ta me than anythin' else." Jack captures my lips in a soft, desiring kiss and I pull away with swollen lips. I look into his eyes and they are full of passion, desire, and fatigue. I let out a small laugh and receive a bewildered look from Jack.

"Jack, you look tired how about we go to sleep?" Jack lets out a laugh and I snuggle closer to him, resting my head and left hand on his chest and I place my left leg between his.

"Aye luv." He kisses the top of my head and I place a soft kiss on his chest. "I love ye."

"I love you too." I place one last kiss on his chest and soon we are asleep in each others arms.

"Jack, are you awake?" I hear Will call from the other side of the door and I look up at Jack who is still sleeping. I sit up slowly on the bed and put my feet on the cold floor, not feeling dizzy I stand up and slowly begin to walk to the door. With my hand on the door handle it's for the first time that I notice that I am now dressed in a loose chemise 'Jack must have changed my clothes.' I let a small smile spread across my face and I open the door.

"Good morning Will." Will stands with his mouth wide open and I let another small smile cross my face. "Are you alright Will?" I whisper with a teasing voice and before I can say or do anything else I am enveloped in a hug.

"It's good to have you back." I warmly hug Will back and I can feel tears sting my eyes but I hold them back.

"Thank you Will its good to be back. How is Elizabeth?" Will pulls away and takes a seat on the bottom stair I do the same, shutting the cabin door behind us.

"She's fine, we left her in Port Royal, we didn't want to have her on the ship with all the fighting." I nod my head as Will continues. "We came as soon as we could, Jack thought up a plan the day you left… we wasted no time in getting started but it took awhile for us to actually take Glaces ship. We were surprised when Pete got signed on first thing, that really helped Jack a lot…he at least knew that there was someone there watching over you." I feel hot tears sting my eyes, 'Yeah he was there, but he couldn't stop Glace.' "Things weren't so good after you left…Jack was really upset he wouldn't talk to anyone. He came out of the cabin on the third day completely drunk, he was yelling and throwing things he kept saying 'Why my wife? It's a good damn thing she wasn't pregnant.' I didn't understand what he meant. I didn't know if he was angry that Elizabeth was pregnant and you felt like you had to take her place or if you…thought you had been pregnant." I lower my head and look at my hands.

"Yes, I thought I had been pregnant, but I found out the day that I was taken that I wasn't." I wring my hands together and wipe away the tears that had fallen onto my hands.

"I'm sorry Kristy…so is Elizabeth, she felt horrible she wanted to stay on the ship but Jack and I decided that it wasn't a good idea." I wipe the tears from my cheeks and let my mind wander to Jack. 'He is such a good husband, I don't know what I would do if I lost him.' I feel more hot tears sting my eyes and know that I don't have the energy to talk with Will anymore.

"Will, I'm going to go back to bed…are we going to Port Royal now?" Will nods his head and I get up off the step and go into the cabin, quietly shutting the door behind me. 'Please…don't let me be pregnant.' No matter how hard I try I cannot stop thinking about being pregnant with Glaces child. 'Don't let my dream of having children come true, not now, not with Glace.' I think on this for a moment and my mind wanders back to the nightmare that I had.

"_It's not as if I wanted this Jack, I would kill to have your child instead of his but this is reality Jack, we can't change it." I wipe the tears from my cheeks and with one last glance I leave the cabin and walk up on deck. I stand and gaze out at the moon lit waters and close my eyes, taking in a deep breath. The quiet is soon shattered by a gun shot; I turn and run back to the cabin, fearing what I may find inside. As I push the door open I am faced with my worst fear, I am once again alone in this world._

"Luv, ye alrigh'?" I feel Jack's arms wrap around my and I jump. "Shh, Luv its alrigh'." I feel the tears on my cheeks and I quickly wrap my arms around Jack's neck.

"Oh Jack…don't leave me…I'm so sorry…I don't want Glaces child I want yours." The tears run down my cheeks and onto Jack's shoulder 'Why did everything have to go so wrong?' I tighten my grip around Jack and he gently rubs my back.

"Luv, I promise ye, I will love an' care abou' ye no matter wha', I would never leave ye." I take a deep breath and place my forehead on Jack's shoulder. "Wha' would make ye think tha'?"

"I had the worst nightmare…I was pregnant with…Glaces child and you couldn't stand it anymore…you killed yourself." I let the tears fall, getting lost on mine and Jack's clothing. Jack pulls my face up so that I am looking him in the eye.

"I will never leave ye, I love ye too much, I would go ta the end of the world fer ye." Jack wipes away my tears and I kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you Jack, I'm sorry for being like this, I love you too." Jack kisses me on the lips and scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the bed.

"Don' worry abou' Glace anymore, an' know tha' I will love ye no matter wha'." Jack softly kisses me on the lips and then lies down next to me. "Oh I almos' fergot." Jack reaches inside his pocket and pulls out my wedding ring. "I love ye even more than the firs' time I put this ring on ye." Jack places the ring on my finger and I kiss Jack passionately on the lips.

"You mean so much to me; I love you with all of my heart." Jack brushes the hair out of my face and trails kisses down my jaw line and onto my neck.

"Jack, before I forget…Will came by looking for you." Jack lightly bites down on my neck and my hands quickly move so that they are entwined in his hair.

"He can wai', I'm spendin' the day with me wife." I let a smile cross my face and I place my hands under Jack's chin so that he is looking at me.

"I wouldn't have let you leave me anyways." Jack lets out a low laugh and captures my lips with his.

**Thanks to my two reviewers, you are the only ones who keep me going! I hope I keep hearing from you guys and I hope I get more reviewers!**

**Renajah- Thank you so much I am so glad that you like my story and my name! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Charlotte Norrington- Thank you and I hope you had a fun holiday…I know I did! **

**Girlyraven14- Thank you so much, I love hearing from new reviewers and I hope you like the rest of my story.**


	8. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates only Kristy and future characters. I do not own the song 'I knew I loved you', Savage Garden does.**

**A/N: Wow, it has been a long time, I'm sorry for the delay, I have been really busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, please review after you have read it!**

**Chapter Eight- Things Change**

I didn't want this to happen, not with Glace. After I returned to the Pearl I prayed everyday that I would not become pregnant, but so far my prayers have not been answered. It has been two weeks and as far as I know I am pregnant. I told Jack three days ago and so far things seem to be going fine, nothing has changed between us…but I fear that things will change once it gets closer for the due date of the baby. We docked in Port Lafay so that Sam could find Hannah, he found her at his sister-in-law, Maria's house. Hannah is an adorable child, I don't think she understands that her mother isn't coming back anymore; it breaks my heart when she cries, but she does seem to enjoy spending time with Jack and I. We are now are heading for Port Royal, Will has not seen Elizabeth for three weeks and he is becoming restless. I have been spending more time with Anamaria; we talk about everything, including here interest in Pete. I told her that I was pregnant, I was so relieved…I feel like, I don't know how to explain it, I am afraid that others will judge me for this. I didn't want this, I hate it…I wish that there was some way I could undo it all…and not make Jack have to go through all of this.

I fold up the old piece of parchment and place it inside my drawer. I turn around and face the room, Jack's clothes thrown carelessly to the floor, wet towels draped across the chairs, but for some reason none of it bothers me. I sit on the edge of the bed and look down at my tummy 'Why did this have to happen?' I whisper to the suffocating silence around me, no matter how bad it sounds, I don't think I can raise this child right. I will always think of Glace when I look at this child and I don't know if I will be able to handle it. I shake my head and get off of the bed only to have all of the blood rush to my head and stars appear in front of my eyes. I sit back down on the bed, close my eyes, and take a deep breath.

'That was weird.' I think to myself as I slowly open my eyes. The stars are gone and I feel alright, I slowly stand up and once I know that I will not get dizzy again I slowly begin to clean up the room. I slowly begin to sing to end the silence in the room.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

I throw the pillows off of the bed and onto a chair as I begin to make the bed, not hearing the door open and shut.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I throw the last of the pillows on the bed and before I even have time to speak Jack is lifting me up so that our eyes are level.

"Hi baby." Jack says as he softly kisses my lips.

"Hi." I manage to whisper before my lips are once again connected with Jack's in another kiss.

"Wha' were ye doin'?" Jack asks as he sets me back down on the ground.

"I was cleaning, this room was a disaster. What have you been doing?" I ask as I lay down on the bed that I have just finished making.

"I was telllin' the crew ta ge' ready, we are almos' ta Port Royal. Will is goin' ta try an' ge' the Governor ta le' us inta Port." Jack says as he lies down next to me on the bed, turning his body so that we are both facing each other.

"How long will we be staying?" I ask as I entwine my fingers with Jack's.

"Well, if we ge' inta Port then we will stay fer a week, an' if not we will leave in two days."

"Sounds good to me, I'm ready to take a break from being on the ocean." Jack lets out a low laugh and let's go of my hand and places it on my side.

"Are ye feelin' alrigh'?" I nod my head and place my hand on top of Jack's. "Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure; I promise that I will tell you if something is wrong." I give Jack's hand a small squeeze and before I know it his lips are crashing into mine. A longing desire is present in his kiss, and I can feel my whole body begin to tingle. His hand slowly snakes around so that is on my lower back and he pulls me closer towards him, our bodies are now flush against one another and I can feel the heat from his body. I pull away from Jack and stare into his eyes, my hands slightly shaking I begin to slowly undo the buttons on Jack's shirt, but before I can get very far I am stopped.

"Kristy, are ye sure ye wan' ta do this?" I look at Jack with a questioning look 'What is that supposed to mean?' I think to myself.

"Of course I want to Jack, do you not want me to?" I remove my hands from his chest and sit up on the bed soon my actions are followed by Jack. He places his hand and a soft kiss to my shoulder.

"Hunny, I didn' mean it tha' way…of course I want ta do this with ye, wha' I meant was…can ye?" I once again look at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I turn my body so that I am sitting with my legs crossed, facing Jack. I wait for him to explain, but he seems a little uncomfortable.

"Can ye do tha' while ye are pregnant?" I let out a small laugh and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Yes I can, once a woman is already pregnant she can still be intimate and it won't hurt the baby or cause any problems…" My words are cut off by Jack's mouth colliding with mine, and before I even have time to think he is laying me down on the bed and fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I only let him get as far as undoing the buttons before I somehow manage to switch positions with him, so that I am now straddling his hips. Jack's hands quickly find my thighs as I begin to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt, carelessly throwing it to the floor. I place soft kisses to his chest as his hands roam my back and hair. My hands fumble with Jack's belt and as I am almost finished undoing the belt there is a soft knock at the door, my body tenses and my head snaps up and I look into Jack's eyes.

"What the bloody hell!" I yell as I get off the bed and as I walk over to the door I button up my shirt. "What do you…?" My words are cut off as I look down at the teary eyed Hannah.

"You don't love me anymore Kristy?" My eyes water and I bend down so that I can look into her eyes.

"Of course I do hunny; I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry." I wrap her up in my arms and carry her into the room shutting the door behind us. I look to the bed and see that Jack has put his shirt back on and is fixing the messy bed.

"Hi Jack, what are you doing?" Hannah asks as she rubs her eyes and then wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hi Hannah, I am fixin' the bed, wha' are ye doin'?" Jack walks over to us and places a hand on Hannah's back before kissing my on the lips.

"I want to make cookies but Daddy said that I had to ask Kristy." Hannah looks up at me with pleading eyes and I feel my heart soften.

"Alright sweetie just give me five minutes and then we can make cookies." Hannah places a kiss on my cheek before I set her down and she runs out of the room.

"I guess we will have to wait." I say as I turn my body into Jack's embrace, and place a soft kiss to his bare neck.

"Aye luv, bu' I claim ye fer later…go have fun makin' cookies." Jack softly kisses my lips and playfully swats my butt as I leave the room.

"Okay Hannah now add in the sugar." I watch Hannah's small chubby fingers pick up the cup of sugar and pour the contents into the large mixing bowl. "Good job hunny, now can you mix it all up?" I hand the spoon to Hannah as she eagerly begins to mix the all the ingredients. I was surprised that I remembered all the measurements for the ingredients, I remember always making cookies with my mom when I was younger and I continued to make them after she had passed away.

"Kristy, is this good?" Hannah turns her head and looks up at me, and on the very tip of her nose is some of the batter.

"It looks great, and so do you." I place a kiss on her forehead and take the bowl away from her and begin to get ready to put them in the oven.

"Can I take a cookie to Daddy and Jack?" The very excited Hannah asks as she places a hand on my thigh.

"Yes you can, should we take one to everyone else up on deck also? Hannah nods her head and quickly reaches for the large plate of cookies on the table. "Just take two Hannah one for your Daddy and Jack, and I will carry the plate." She quickly grabs two cookies, one in each hand and heads for the door. Not wanting to be left behind I quickly follow Hannah out the door with the plate of cookies in hand. I step up onto the deck and all eyes quickly draw to Hannah and me and for the first time I think about our appearances. Hannah is covered in flour, sugar, and who knows what else, and I look much the same, I have a large flour handprint on my thigh and some cookie dough on my bare chest and cheeks. I laugh as Jack walks towards me but he is stopped by small hands that are reaching up to him.

"Look me and Kristy made cookies." Jack looks down at Hannah and quickly lifts her up into his arms.

"Aye, I can see tha' are one of those fer me?" Hannah nods and holds a cookie out to Jack; he takes it from her and takes a bite. "Ye did a very good job sweetie." Jack places a kiss on her cheek before handing her to Sam. Jack looks me up and down and lets a smirk spread across his tan face. "Wha' happened to ye luv?"

I let a smirk spread across my face as I slowly walk up to Jack carrying the plate of cookies on my open left palm. "Maybe I should go get cleaned up, care to join me?" I do a little spin in front of Jack before handing the plate of to Anamaria, who rolls her eyes.

"What are we goin' ta do with ye two?" Anamaria says with a laugh as she takes a cookie and passes the plate along. I simply shrug my shoulders before heading back to the galley, followed closely by Jack.

I walk into the galley making sure to leave the door open for my visitor. Once Jack enters the room he is quickly shutting the door and takes hold of my waist. "Ah luv, ye shouldn' tease yer husband." Jack says as he nuzzles my neck while pressing his chest against my back.

"Who said I was joking?" I say as I let a smile spread across my face, and before I have a chance to react I am being lifted up onto the counter with Jack standing between my legs. "Jack, in the galley? I cook in here!" I can't say it without laughing myself and before I can continue Jack is kissing me with a fiery passion that sends shivers along my body. "Never mind, we can stay here." I place a floured hand to Jack's chest before continuing. "Just make sure you lock the door."

**Thanks to all my readers, and thank you for being patient with me! Please, please review…well Dancing en Pointe and Renajah are doing a wonderful job but the rest of you need to take it up a notch! Please just tell me what you think.**

**Dancing en Pointe- Thank you for your review! I love your name…its so cool sounding. Wow that sounds stupid but oh well!**

**Renajah- Thanks for your review I love reading yours they sound so random and I love all the sign things you put in it!**


End file.
